Buscar mi destino
by EscritorDeFics
Summary: Hipo despierta de su coma luego de perder la pierna y haber vencido a la muerte roja. Pero los recuerdos del desprecio de la gente antes de convertirse en una celebridad lo golpean. El sabe lo que debe hacer y no duda... Debe encontrar su lugar en el mundo junto con Chimuelo. Debe dejar todo atrás y embarcarse en su propia aventura. Esta vez Astrid no podrá detener su escape.
1. La realidad

**ME ESTOY AVENTURANDO A ESCRIBIR SOBRE HTTYD... NO ME CONSIDERO UN EXPERTO... PERO TENIA UNA IDEA ASI QUE BUENO ESPERO QUE PARA LOS AMANTES DE ESTO SEA BUENO! LA HISTORIA COMIENZA CUANDO HIPO DESPIERTA EN HTTYD 1... A PARTIR DE ALLI HE TOMADO UN CAMINO QUE ME PARECE INTERESANTE... XD**

 **POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS!**

* * *

 **HIPO**

Estaba intentando con todas mis fuerzas abrir mis ojos. Lo intentaba, pero el cansancio me vencía. Solamente podía escuchar voces eventualmente, voces que me animaban a despertar, voces que me rogaban despertar, pero no era suficientemente nítidas como para identificarlas. Lo que si era claro era un rugido particular que no cesaba, un aliento sobre mi rostro, era como un olor a azufre y pescado.

Un dolor de cabeza permanente me impedía siquiera pensar en quien podría ser, pero podía sentir un vínculo especial con dicha presencia, que por cierto nunca se separó de mi lado. Las demás voces iban y venían y a veces estaban ausentes por largos periodos de tiempo, pero esos gemidos y gruñidos no se apartaron nunca.

Intentaba con todas mis fuerzas recordar cómo fue que termine en ese estado de inconsciencia, pero el fuerte de dolor de mi cabeza y sobre todo de mi cuerpo me nublaba la memoria. Había una ausencia que no podía distinguir… algo me faltaba y no podía aun identificarlo y eso me empujaba a abrir los ojos y salir de este estado para verificar ese algo que me faltaba.

Pero no pude luchar contra la debilidad de mi cuerpo y la necesidad de sueño que me era reclamado. Asi que una vez más no pude sobreponerme al cansancio y termine cediendo ante el sueño. Otro día mas que no podía abrir los ojos.

No sé cuánto tiempo quede en ese estado de inconciencia pero lo que sé es que cuando volví a intentarlo me resulto más sencillo, supongo que me tomo mucho tiempo para poder reponer las fuerzas de mi último intento. Todavía escuchaba esos gruñidos y gemidos. Pero sobre todo ahora era consciente del contacto físico. La superficie escamosa y húmeda. Y el aliento era más fuerte y podía percibir la cercanía. Lentamente abrí los ojos y me encontré con esos ojos enormes. El negro profundo del iris me intimido por un momento. Y entonces cerré los ojos para despabilarme y ver si es que había visto bien. Un recuerdo a la vez empezaron a caer. Chimuelo… Recordé que tenía un amigo… el único y entonces esa sensación de vinculo y cercanía tenía sentido.

-"Hey amigo…" susurre con un poco de dificultad mientras algunos otros recuerdos me invadían. La batalla contra ese enorme dragón que tenía subyugados a todos los dragones y que era el problema principal de porque ellos atacaban Berk. Chimuelo gruño alegremente. Como es que puedo saber que fue con alegría? Simple, por sus ojos… se abren de una manera especial cuando está feliz. Luego me dio unos pequeños empujones con hocico, con lo cual termino de despertarme. Los empujones se hicieron más fuertes mientras me movía de la cama. "Me alegra verte…" le dije mientras me agarraba de su cabeza, él solo me gruñía alegremente y casi estaba encima de mí, tanto que mi piso el estómago haciéndome enderezar.

-"Estoy en mi casa" Entonces lo evidente fue que no estaba en mi habitación. Estaban en la planta baja de mi casa. El solo meneaba su cuerpo sacando la lengua con felicidad, supongo que incitándome a levantarme, pero no podía… me sentía débil y extraño. Mire a Chimuelo fijamente por un momento "Estas en mi casa" dije con un poco de preocupación… no sabía si estaba bien que Chimuelo este aquí, quiero decir… mi papa había dejado en claro que no quería saber nada con ellos… que me volviera a tomar como su hijo no incluía a Chimuelo ¿o sí? Pero eso no parecía importarle a Chimuelo quien empezó a saltar por toda la casa tumbando a su paso todo lo que encontraba, haciendo poner un poco nervioso de que alguien escuchara todo el ruido y viniera a por Chimuelo. "¿sabe mi papa que estas aquí?" la palabra papa me sonaba un poco agria… había pasado tantas cosas que yo simplemente no podía ignorar y esos recuerdos empezaron a invadirme. Dolorosamente.

" _ **Siempre que pones un pie fuera se desata el desastre…"**_ sus palabras me habían golpeado más de lo que él se imaginó. Siempre había querido que estuviera orgulloso de mí, pero al parecer no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para lograrlo. No era un vikingo como él… no era como nadie en Berk y tal vez eso era lo que tanto le disgustaba.

" _ **Tanto años de ser el peor vikingo que hubiera existido en Berk"**_ Asi es como siempre fui a sus ojos… el peor vikingo de Berk… En ese momento solo los nervios hicieron que me sobrepusiera al tan grande desprecio que había salido de su boca. Mi propio padre me veía como el peor vikingo. Que podría esperar de los demás?

" _ **Escogiste tu bando con ellos… No eres un vikingo… no eres mi hijo"**_ Esa fue la gota que culmino de romperme… ¿había peor que cosa que ser negado por tu propio padre? Para mí no… y aun después se retractó… fue todo tan circunstancial… solo lo hizo porque estaba en un aprieto y yo llegue a salvarlo de su fracaso. Como todos en esta isla solo lograron verme diferente porque hice algo que ninguno de ellos pudo. Derrote a la muerte Roja. Con ayuda de mi fiel amigo… él fue el único que me vio cuando era un don nadie… aunque todavía me siento asi, pero aun asi el vio más allá de eso y me acepto.

-"Chimuelo!... Ay por favor…" trate de sacarme esos pensamientos hirientes de la mente mientras observaba a mi amigo trepar en una de las vigas de mi casa… aun ese término _mi casa_ sonaba tan extraño… yo seguía sin pertenecer a este lugar…

Entonces lo sentí…

Una punzada profunda que me recorrió todo el cuerpo hasta estallar en mi cabeza. Trague profundamente cuando recordé lo último que me paso… La cola de aquel dragón me había desestabilizado y empecé a caer y caer sin la esperanza de que algo pudiera salvarme… Chimuelo pudo salvarme… pero hubo un precio. Lentamente empecé a retirar la frazada que cubría la mitad de mi cuerpo. Y entonces lo vi.

Me faltaba la mitad de mi pierna…

Solo había un pedazo de metal que emulaba ser una extremidad que jamás volvería a estar allí. Chimuelo pudo ver consternación porque bajo de la viga y se acercó hacia mí gimiendo con algo parecido a la comprensión y el consuelo… Yo tenía la mirada perdida en el recuerdo de lo que podía hacer al tener esa extremidad y lo que ya no podría hacer ahora que no la tengo más… me sentía más inútil de lo que los habitantes de Berk alguna vez me hicieron sentir. Chimuelo me miraba como si él estuviera sufriendo conmigo y eso no ayudo mucho a que la amargura de mi perdida me abandonara, pero si a saber que no tendría que pasar por esto solo. Mi mejor amigo seguramente estaría conmigo.

Respire profundamente… tratando de exhalar todo el dolor que esto me hacía sentir…

Me senté en el borde la cama con algo de dolor en la pierna, seguramente el muñón estaba fresco y por eso aun producía cierto malestar. El resorte de mi pierna ficticia rechino al contacto con el suelo. Chimuelo se acercó a olfatear el nuevo artefacto que ahora formaba parte de mi cuerpo. Y luego con un gemido lastimero levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la mía. Yo todavía estaba tratando de asimilar esto… ¿Cómo sería mi vida de ahora en adelante? ¿Cómo podría seguir adelante aquí? Las preguntas eran demasiadas para ser respondidas. Deseaba apaciguar el ritmo acelerado de mi corazón que me estaba dejando al borde de la locura.

Apoyando de mi cama me levante, pero no era una labor sencilla mantener el equilibrio. Y el dolor que podía llegar a experimentar ahora que la sangre empezaba a circular podía ser suficiente como para inducirme al desmayo. Pero no podía seguir en este estado… tenía que pararme sobre mis pies y seguir adelante… tenía que buscar mi propio destino… Tenía que forjar mi propio destino… y para eso iba a necesitar tiempo. Empecé a dar mis primeros pasos, pero al segundo paso no pude aguantar el peso sobre mi nueva pierna asi que me desplome hacia adelante, pero gracias Chimuelo no fui a parar contra el piso.

-"Gracias amigo" le agradecí la ayuda y lentamente y saltando en una sola pierna nos dirigimos hacia la puerta. Cuando llegamos a la puerta la abrí con naturalidad, no pensando encontrar lo que vi. Había dragones por doquier como si ahora esta isla fuera el hogar de los dragones… Patán montaba su pesadilla monstruosa animando a Patapez a unas carreras… habían Naders en los tejados y otros dragones paseando por el centro del pueblo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Cerré la puerta con cuidado de no llamar la atención de nadie.

-"Ha llegado el momento Chimuelo…" mi dragón me miro girando la cabeza con un pequeño gemido curioso. "nosotros ya no pertenecemos aquí… en realidad jamás pertenecimos aquí…" Chimuelo gruño ligeramente, pero no hizo mayor objeción. Solamente me siguió mientras con dificultad me dirigía a mi habitación… hacía falta hacer un par de cosas antes de salir por la puerta trasera… a buscar un lugar donde Chimuelo y yo encajemos…

Mientras guardaba un poco de ropa no pude evitar ver mis diarios… y decidí que mejor era no llevarlos conmigo… tal vez alguna persona sentirá curiosidad por ver que tan mal la pase mientras estaba aquí. No necesitaba llevarme esos recuerdos… era tiempo de empezar un nuevo diario con todo lo nuevo que estábamos por explorar y conocer. Sabía que no podía irme sin más… tendría que dejar alguna nota de que me fui… asi que busque un par de papeles y me puse a escribir rápidamente… una para Bocón… él había sido como un padre para mi… fue más padre de lo que Estoico alguna vez fue. Otra para papa… y una para Astrid.

No quería que papa fuera a buscarme hasta el fin del mundo asi que tenía que asegurarme que supiera que algún día volvería. En el caso de Astrid era más una nota de despedida… no sé porque me moleste en escribirle… pero sentía que debía hacerlo… había estado enamorado de ella desde que era un niño… cuando ella y yo jugábamos juntos… Pero supongo que todo eso se esfumó cuando Astrid se empeñó por querer ser la mejor vikinga y cazadora de dragones… luego todo cambio… pero al igual que con mi padre fue tan circunstancial que no me fio de eso.

Tal vez… si yo siguiera siendo el mismo Hipo torpe e "inútil" no me hubiera visto nunca. Y eso no me gustaba para nada. Tenía que desprenderme de un peso grande en mi corazón… y tal vez el que más me costaba dejar atrás. Astrid Hofferson simplemente no quería a Hipo… sino a la nueva imagen de él… Lo mismo que el resto de chicos… todo ellos solo me aceptaban ahora porque era la sensación del momento… solo eso.

Finalmente termine de escribir mis cartas y baje con ellas y mi pequeño equipaje preparado para partir cuanto antes… solo falta algo. Chimuelo no tenía su cola y su silla de montar. Tendríamos que hacer una parada obligatoria en la forja para recoger algunos planos míos y la silla de montar de repuesto que tengo allí.

-"vamos amigo… es hora de volver a empezar" salimos por la puerta trasera tratando de ser lo más discretos posibles. Hipo el inútil volvería algún día como una nueva persona. O tal vez nunca volvería. Por lo pronto tendríamos que hacer alguna parada obligatoria en algún lugar donde podamos encontrar una herrería donde hacer algunas modificaciones a la silla y los controles de la aleta de Chimuelo debido a mi nueva pierna metálica.

* * *

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO... ACTUALIZARE CUANDO ESTE LISTO... ANDO SIN INTERNET ASÍ QUE SE ME COMPLICA A VECES... PERO TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR RÁPIDO.**


	2. Un discreto adiós

**GRACIAS! GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SU COMENTARIO...**

 **Estoy de acuerdo con las películas (que son mas enfocadas para niños) donde dejan pasar los detalles del dolor emocional (que es real) en situaciones como las de Hipo, que lo ven como una carga y un estorbo... estoy tratando de darle un enfoque real, pero sin llevar a Hipo a un lado oscuro de donde puede que no haya retorno...**

 **Espero que este nuevo cap les guste. Les invito a leer mis otras historias... Y no se olviden de dejar comentarios, fav y alertas... Me hace bien leerles... No actualizo tan rápido como quisiera, porque estoy sin internet por una temporada y no es fácil actualizar desde el móvil. Asi que bueno... procurare hacerlo lo mas rápido que pueda. Por el momento voy avanzando caps.**

 **Lamento no poder responder a vuestros comentarios, pero se que entenderán que no tengo tanto tiempo como quisiera para responderles.**

 **Sin más me despido. Que disfruten!**

* * *

 **BOCÓN**

Ayer por la noche había terminado de hacer la cola del reptil engreído de Hipo… tenía que adecuarlo a su nueva pierna… no era precisamente una fina obra de herrero… pero le serviría por un tiempo hasta que el pudiera pensar en algo mejor. Con Astrid hasta pensamos en un dibujo para la cola…

Hipo no había despertado aun, asi que no me moleste en llevarla a su casa. Salí hace un par de horas de mi turno de cuidado con la esperanza de que Estoico se presentara rápidamente, yo tenía que terminar varios pedidos. Sin Hipo estas casi dos semanas habían sido de arduo trabajo ya que no paraban de llover pedidos de sillas para dragones, con la formación de una academia, que estaría a cargo de Hipo todos estaban interesado en ir ordenando sus sillas para aprender a montar dragones. Genial… más trabajo para mí.

-"muchacho loco… dándole más trabajo a su viejo maestro" resoplaba yo en señal de frustración, pero aun asi no estaba enfadado con él. Hipo siempre había cumplido con creces las expectativas que yo tenía de un aprendiz. Hacia armas tan finas que me sentía yo un aprendiz. Nunca tomo crédito de las cosas que hacia… es mas mucho llevan armas pensando que las hice yo cuando en realidad fue Hipo quien las hizo para ellos… pero él no quería que lo supieran.

-"Bocón! Ven rápido!" Phlegma la madre de Astrid entro corriendo en la fragua con una mirada un tanto perturbada. Pensé que sería alguna clase de problema doméstico, asi que lentamente me saque el delantal de trabajo.

-"Que paso?" le pregunte, al comienzo no tan interesado en problemas, ya que yo mismo tenía varios… tenía mucho pedidos que terminar y poco tiempo para hacerlo.

-"Es Hipo" me miro un poco preocupada… Yo sabía cuánto se preocupaba Phlegma por Hipo, Valka había sido muy amiga de ella y casi lo veía como un hijo para ella.

-"Que hizo ahora ese chico?" me queje mientras empezábamos a andar hacia la casa del jefe.

-"parece que se fue…" Se fue? Pero cómo? Quiero decir Chimuelo no puede volar.

-"como que se fue… hace un unas hora que yo vi que estaba en su cama como hace más de una semana" Mi mente viajo rápidamente a la aleta que le había preparado, me metí a su pequeña habitación en busca de la aleta que había dejado allí… no estaba. Salí rápidamente de la habitación y Phlegma estaba esperándome en la puerta, asi que empezamos a caminar, pero claro ella caminaba con largas zancadas… y yo tenía que casi que arrastrar mi pierna mala.

-"bueno al parecer se despertó pero no hay rastro de él…"

-"Espera! que no es fácil andar con esto…" para un hombre de una sola pierna puede ser difícil llegar a subir algunas cuestas.

-"oh claro…" se disculpó mientras aflojaba el ritmo.

-"Lo sabe Estoico?" la idea de que Estoico se enterara me hacía pensar en todos los escenarios posibles. Sin duda sería un gran golpe para él. Estoico se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado… no había escuchado a Hipo y se había obstinado con la idea de vencer a ese dragón por sí solo. Y todo desembocó en que su hijo casi perdiera no solo una pierna sino la vida.

-"Creo que no… porque solamente estábamos Gothi y yo… fuimos a ver como estaba" Gothi y Phlegma había sido las que había atendido a Hipo desde que llego de la isla Dragón… había hecho la amputación y el cuidado de que la herida no se infectara sino que empezara a sanar.

-"ve a buscarlo… yo iré a registrar la casa" Nos separamos y yo continúe mi camino a la casa de Hipo. Cuando entre se veía y se sentía vacía, el fuego había sido apagado, asi que se sentía fría. En el fondo la cama donde Hipo había estado dormido se veía vacía. Subí a la planta superior a registrar su habitación y se veía un poco revuelta. La ropa que usualmente estaba colgada había desaparecido. Me acerque al escritorio y encontré un par de sobre con tres nombres: Papá, Astrid… Y mi nombre.

Mientras Estoico venia decidí abrir mi sobre. La letra bien definida y prolija de Hipo se dejaba ver desde el saludo.

 _Bocón_

 _Desde que tengo memoria siempre has estado a mi lado… cuando todo el mundo me rechazo por ser… pues… un Hipo, tú me aceptaste en tu fragua, me enseñaste todo lo que sé, y por eso estaré siempre agradecido._

 _Quiero pedirte un último favor. No dejes que mi papa me busque… yo simplemente no quiero ser encontrado… cuando esté listo volveré… Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi… y porque en la fragua encontré un lugar donde podía ser yo mismo. Gracias por ser la figura paterna que nunca tuve con mi verdadero papa…_

 _Con cariño_

 _Hipo y Chimuelo_

Termine de leer con dificultad, mientras tragaba pesadamente… no podía dejar que Estoico leyera esto… eso le rompería el corazón. Yo sabía que amaba al muchacho, a su manera. Tal vez no como el Hipo necesitaba ser amado. Solamente Valka logro darle el cuidado que Hipo merecía pero se fue muy pronto como para que Estoico aprendiera.

La puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe. Asi que rápidamente me guarde el sobre en un bolsillo para que nadie lo viera. Era mejor que Estoico no se enterara de esto por mi mano. Si Hipo le había escrito seguramente algunas cosas le diría. Eso era suficiente.

-"Bocón!" Estoico entro intempestivamente y se escuchaba el ruido del desorden que estaba causando abajo. También se podía escuchar la voz de Phlegma tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-"Aquí arriba…" dije tratando de mantener la calma y los nervios. Sería un momento difícil. Rápidamente Estoico subió entrando a la habitación de Hipo.

-"Que paso!? Donde esta Hipo?" Empezó a revisar la habitación con detenimiento.

-"Estoico…" puse mi mano sobre su hombro. Se veía claramente alterado.

-"Hipo!" grito con fuerza, supongo que todo el pueblo se enteraría de que algo le paso a Hipo dentro de poco.

-"Estoico!... él se fue…" grite llamando su atención, pero luego suavice mi voz. La noticia hizo que Estoico se pusiera tenso. Temía que podía darle alguna clase de ataque de ansiedad.

-"como? No puede ser… el necesita descansar…" La ansiedad de la negación de la noticia que acababa de darle estaba empezando a aflorar.

-"Al parecer él no lo vio asi… porque se fue…" trate de sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

-"Pero porque?" dijo un poco derrotado, por primera vez la voz de Estoico el Vasto no imponía autoridad. Sin duda estaba tocado por la situación.

-"esto es para ti…" le entregue el sobre que era para él. Phlegma lo vio y me hizo una seña para que esperásemos abajo. Estoico se sentó en la cama de Hipo con los ojos vidriosos mientras se disponía a abrir el sobre.

-"Estaremos abajo…" Phlegma empezó a bajar y a mitad de escalera hable.

-"Sera mejor que vayas por Astrid… hay una nota para ella…" Phlegma se detuvo en seco, se veía nerviosa, pero solo fue un momento hasta que finalmente logro articular palabra alguna.

-"iré por ella…" fue todo lo que dijo para luego salir rumbo a su casa.

 **ASTRID**

Me desperté de un par de horas de sueño pensando en Hipo… pobre… había sufrido tanto en los últimos días. Aun en su inconciencia habían hecho falta varias personas para sostenerlo mientras le amputaban la pierna. Los gritos de dolor y desesperación eran aterradores, yo no sabía qué hacer para calmarlo… Mi madre había estado con Gothi haciendo la amputación asi que ella al verme desesperada por no poder hacer nada me pidió que le acompañara… me entrego un paño húmedo para que mantuviera su rostro fresco, pero era inútil… jamás se borraran las muecas de dolor y los gritos indescifrables que salían de Hipo mientras la sierra terminaba de cortar la carne de su pierna destrozada y luego el hueso. Pedí ayuda… pedía que por favor se detuvieran… sentía que lo estábamos torturando… me dolía en el corazón verlo asi.

Nadie se merecía esto… y mucho menos él después de lo que había hecho por la gente de Berk. La vida de Hipo no volvería a ser la misma después de esto. En parte me sentía culpable por todo lo que a él le estaba pasando… todo esto no tendría que haber terminado asi… no tendría que haber sacrificado su pierna por gente como nosotros que jamás vimos lo bueno que hay en él.

Mi memoria no era tan nítida, pero tenía recuerdos de Hipo y yo jugando cuando éramos niños. Risas y juegos… Aventuras y largas horas pasando el tiempo… pero luego todo cambio… yo no sé en qué momento ya no fue lo mismo. Simplemente paso que Hipo fue asignado como aprendiz de Bocón y yo me enfoque más en la lucha y el combate… y fue como que nuestros mundos se separaron. Nunca más volvimos a dar esos paseos que antes dábamos en el bosque buscando monstruos y tratando de atrapar ardillas… jamás fue demasiado hábil con eso… pero siempre la pasábamos bien.

Luego todo cambio, tan de repente que no me di cuenta… Ya no había un motivo para ir a su casa, simplemente no había una razón real para estar con Hipo. Yo nunca fui uno de esos que humillaban a Hipo… pero tampoco hice nada al respecto… y eso fue lo que lentamente me alejo más y más de él. Hubo momento en los que quería acercarme a él. Pero su torpeza solamente me hacía ser más insegura, como si nada podría volver a ser lo mismo.

Y en el fondo de mi corazón quería que las cosas fueran como antes.

-"Astrid!" la voz de mi madre termino de despertarme porque ya era casi de noche, había dormido más de lo que quería y dentro de unas horas empezaba mi turno para ir a ver a Hipo… no podíamos estar todos despierto todo el tiempo asi que con el jefe y Bocón nos habíamos dividido los horario para poder cuidarlo y esperar que despertara… llevaba más de una semana sin siquiera dar una señal de que fuera a despertar. Pero había algo raro en la desesperación de su voz. Asi que rápidamente me levante de la cama, me había acostado vestida para no perder tiempo en prepararme, asi que solo me acomode la trenza que tenía hecha y baje corriendo las escaleras.

-"Madre que paso?" dije tratando de descifrar el rostro ensombrecido de mi mama… desde que papa se había _ido_ no había visto ese rostro (larga historia que luego les contaré) Mi mama estaba caminando nerviosamente hacia la puerta, pero yo no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-"Ven rápido!" no respondió a mi pregunta solamente abrió la puerta y me hizo una seña para que le siguiera.

-"Que ha pasado?" Le pregunte sin moverme de mi lugar, quería respuestas, mi mama sonrió amargamente dándose cuenta de mi obstinación.

-"Hipo…" eso fue todo lo que necesitaba para empezar a andar. Pero su rostro no era acorde a lo que yo pensaba que estaba pasando.

-"Despertó!?" le pregunte mientras trataba de seguirle el paso, con las zancadas largas que ella daba era necesario que yo corriera.

-"No… ven rápido…" eso me helo la sangre por completo, podría haberle pasado algo a Hipo? Podría haberse desatado una infección y no viviría para que yo pudiera hablar nuevamente con él… para dar más paseos en Chimuelo?

-"mama Hipo….?" Trate de contener la opresión de mi pecho y me quede helada en mi lugar… mi mama tuvo que haber sentido que no la estaba siguiendo porque se detuvo. Se giró y se acercó a mí y tomo mi mano para hacerme andar nuevamente.

-"No, Hipo no está muerto… pero…" la voz de mi mama dudaba entre si decirme o no decirme. Se veía que estaba teniendo un mal rato mientras me llevaba a la casa del jefe.

-"pero que mama?" le pregunte un poco enfadada de que tuviera que guardar tanto secreto.

-"pronto lo sabrás…" me dijo mientras me jalaba del brazo y de mala gana me dejaba llevar, ya casi estábamos en la casa de Hipo.

* * *

 **aqui nos quedamos! XD lo se... lo se... no es amable dejar el cap aqui... pero asi por lo menos los tendre enganchados hasta el siguiente cap. Ahora si empiecen a comentar =P**


	3. Amargas noticias

**HOLA A TODOSSS! AQUI ESTOY CON OTRO CAP!**

 **Quiero contarles que habia escrito la respuesta para los comentarios... pero al bendito internet se le ocurrio fallar y arruinar mi extensa nota con respuesta... y no quiero hacerles esperar mas, asi que esta vez omitiré - nuevamente- responder a los comentarios. LO SIENTO. Pero para la proximo si lo hare... aunque tenga que escribirlo mil veces...**

 **Cuantos mas comentarios escribais mas rapido actualizare. Prometo que si comentan mucho mañana mismo subiría el nuevo cap. Asi que esta en vuestras manos. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios... son muy emocionantes y me llenan de ideas.**

* * *

 **ESTOICO**

No podía creer lo que Bocón me estaba diciendo… Hipo se fue… ¿pero porque?… eso era algo que todavía no entendía. Desde que Valka se había ido siempre me había preocupado por el… lo mejor que pude. Pero al parecer no lo suficiente. Siempre había sido diferente. Siempre había sido _menos vikingo_ que los demás. Sé que me equivoque al decirle que ya no era mi hijo, pero luego enmendé ese error. Aunque sabía que con Hipo no era tan sencillo como decir lo siento.

Mientras estaba sentado en la cama de Hipo contemplando su habitación que ahora lucia más vacía que de costumbre, no pude evitar recordar cuando Valka me dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada… fue un día memorable.

 _Yo había llegado a casa de un día largo y problemático… las embarcaciones no habían salido a pescar porque nuestro carpintero encargado de barcos no había terminado de hacer las reparaciones… ya que se encontraba ocupado en reparar casas luego de la redada de hace unos días. La herrería había dejado de funcionar porque la chimenea se tapó, asi que eso significaba que Bocón_ _tendría que usar todo el día para destaparla. Niños perdidos… y otro sinfín de problemas… problemas y más problemas._

 _-"Valka… llegue…" dije con el peor de los ánimos… pero ahí estaba ella siempre sonriendo como si lo del alrededor no importara._

 _-"Sígueme… ya casi termino la cena…" eso si me preocupaba… Valka nunca fue una buena cocinera que digamos… siempre acostumbrábamos comer en el Gran Salón con los otros. Pero aun asi le seguí… el olor era agradable._

 _-"Que tal tu día?" me pregunto Valka de la manera más cordial… no es que no lo fuera, pero normalmente no hablábamos de estas cosas… preferíamos usar nuestro tiempo en otras cosas que no tuvieran que ver con mi labor como jefe. O en su defecto yo le preguntaba que había hecho hoy… uno lograba enterarse de cosas interesantes. Como que Phlegma Hofferson había quedado embarazada… o al menos esas eran las señales que estaba presentando._

 _-"fatal… lo único que quiero es dormir… y dormir…" dije con la mayor de las frustraciones, lo único que quería es que el día llegara a su fin. Pero al parecer no fue del agrado de Valka porque una ligera cara de tristeza se dibujó en ella, pero rápidamente fue_

 _-"oh… bueno ya casi esta… asi que porque no te sientas…" Valka me respondió con la voz suave y melodiosa que siempre tuvo._

 _-"entonces para que me hiciste venir hasta aquí mujer?" deje salir un poco de mi mal humor y me odiaba por eso. El matrimonio con Valka fue arreglado por nuestros padres. Pero para mí fue lo mejor que pudieron hacer, porque yo había tenido un enamoramiento por ella desde hace un tiempo, solo que no me hacía muchas ilusiones porque sabía que mi padre terminaría eligiendo quien sería mi esposa en base a lo que fuera más conveniente para Berk._

 _-"lo siento…" se disculpó ella mientras empezaba a servir la comida en los platos._

 _-"no importa… estaré en la mesa…" mientras caminaba hacia la mesa me sentí fatal… no me gustaba ser hacia… tal vez ella solo quería ser agradable._

 _-"claro…" le escuche decir…_

 _Más tarde esa noche. Mientras ya estábamos en la cama… todo se sentía tan extraño. Normalmente yo tomaba su mano o ella se acurrucaba cerca mío… pero ahora todo era tan distante y frio que me sentí más culpable._

 _-"Lo siento… no debí haber sido tan grosero…" Me disculpe y rápidamente pude sentir la cabeza de Val sobre mi pecho. Rápidamente la abrace… realmente me había acostumbrado a esto que una noche sin ella no era lo mismo._

 _-"Oh… Estoico… está bien…" La voz de Val sonaba más nerviosa de lo normal y la presión de su cabeza sobre mi pecho no era la de siempre, asi que algo iba mal._

 _-"que pasa Val…?" la aleje un poco, pero ella rápidamente se volvió a acercar para no dejar que la viera… ok eso significa que todo va mal…_

 _-"nada…" esta mujer cree que voy a dejar pasar esto…_

 _-"Oh vamos… te conozco de toda la vida… no puedes mentirme…" Val negó sobre me pecho con la cabeza._

 _-"no es importante…" susurro mientras se abrazaba más fuerte… realmente estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir… pero no sé porque seguí adelante._

 _-"claro que lo es…"le dije mientras nos enderezaba a ambos en la cama._

 _-"creo que tu día ha tenido suficientes cosas por hoy…" su excusa era tan pobre que casi me daba ganas de reír, pero no quería que se cerrara más asi que me mantuve lo más serio posible._

 _-"vamos… dime…" le rogué acariciando suavemente su rostro. Val era la chica más hermosa de Archipiélago… la verdad tuve mucha fortuna de ser quien lograra casarse con ella…_

 _-"promete que no te enfadaras…" me rogaba, realmente estaba empezando a pensar cualquier clase de locura… y eso no era bueno… Pero me sobrepuse para concederle lo que quería._

 _-"lo prometo…" le dije y entonces empezó a balbucear…_

 _-"bueno… yo…"_

 _-"vamos Val dilo ya, que me estas matando…" era verdad pensé que había hecho algo realmente malo y que tal vez me molestaría mucho._

 _-"bueno… yo… estoy embarazada…" lo dijo suave y pausadamente. Las palabras retumbaron en mis idos. Golpeaban el martillo del mismísimo Thor. El cuervo de Odín picoteaba mi cerebro y mi corazón._

 _-"Embarazada…" susurre y me levante de golpe dejando a Valka en la cama. El fuego que estaba creciendo en mi pecho era… era demasiado para ser contenido._

 _-"Estoico… Estoico!" Valka gritaba tratando de llamar mi atención, pero yo simplemente estaba demasiado extasiado como para escucharla. A través de la ventana miraba Berk y al parecer todo el mundo dormía plácidamente. "Estoico lo siento… yo…" no la deje terminar cuando tome una gran respiración y saque mi cabeza por la ventana._

 _-"Voy a ser papaaaaa!" grite de felicidad._

Lo demás es historia. Valka casi me golpea por hacerle pensar que estaba desanimado por la noticia de que estaba embarazada. Pero yo estaba demasiado emocionado como para concentrarme en sus reproches. Siempre le dije a Val que nuestro hijo llegaría a ser un gran líder y que sería más grande y fuerte que su padre. Val me odiaría de ver la decepción en mis ojos y mis palabras cuando Hipo creció y no era nada de lo que yo quería que fuera.

Lentamente abrí la nota de Hipo para mí…

 _Papa_

 _Para cuando leas esta nota… yo tendré que estar muy lejos de Berk… Por favor no me busques._

 _Recuerdas cuando estabas a punto de ir a buscar la isla de los Dragones y yo iba a empezar mi entrenamiento? Me dijiste que debía caminar, hablar y pensar como vikingo. Sé que ya soy una decepción para ti… agreguemos una más… no puedo ser eso que tú quieres que sea. Cuando era más niño enserio deseaba con todas mis fuerzas ser como tu… pero simplemente no puedo serlo… tal vez nunca lo sea._

 _Cuando dijiste aquella vez en la fragua de que por fin teníamos algo de que conversar… no te equivocaste… hemos llegado a ser dos desconocidos viviendo en la misma casa. Todo este tiempo me estaba ahogando en el desprecio de todo el pueblo que tu diriges y a ti pareció no importarte… parece ser que Estoico el Vasto no sabe todo lo que pasa en su isla… o no quiere saberlo…_

 _Yo sinceramente espero que algún día puedas estar orgulloso por quien soy… no por quien tú quieres que sea... ahora es tiempo de que yo encuentre mi propio camino… Chimuelo y yo buscaremos nuestro destino juntos. Sé que no soy como tu… Jamás conocí propiamente dicho a mama… asi que lo que soy… lo que debo ser… debo descubrirlo por mí mismo… Y eso no puedo hacer en Berk._

 _Parte de esta nota la escribí cuando pensaba irme por primera vez… pero Astrid me detuvo. Por favor cuida de ella... Thor sabe que necesita una figura paterna a su lado… y ella te admira mucho._

 _Algún día volveré… No sé cuándo será._

 _Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III_

No hubo ninguna muestra de cariño… El dolor era demasiado como para contenerlo… Deje caer la nota al suelo. La culpa me estaba carcomiendo. Hipo en el fondo se estaba yendo por mi culpa. Todos estos años no preste atención a sus palabras, todos estos años su voz se fue achicando en mis oídos hasta el punto de no escuchar lo que él quería decirme. Todas esas veces que volvía con los ojos hinchados y algunas heridas en el rostro y yo simplemente le ignoraba diciendo que tenía que atender asuntos más importantes.

Ahora mi hijo se había ido… y lo peor es que se fue pensando que aquí no podría ser Hipo… hasta cierto punto entendía su forma de pensar. Quería probarse a sí mismo. Quería encontrar un propósito. Y no quería la aceptación de Berk y la mía por haber matado un dragón enorme… sino simplemente por ser Hipo… por lo que era… por lo que tenía dentro. Y lo que yo jamás pude ver.

-"Valka que he hecho" me susurre a mí mismo mientras las lagrimas salieron por mis ojos. Solamente había llorado había sido por Valka cuando ella se fue… y luego cuando pensé que había perdido a Hipo… Y ahora nuevamente cuando ese temor se había hecho realidad. Me seque mis lágrimas con rudeza. No podía dejar que Hipo desapareciera sin más. No podía dejarlo ir. No podía cometer ese error. Sería el peor error de mi vida. Empecé a bajar rápidamente las escaleras para encontrarme con Phlegma tratando de contener a Astrid, quien logro zafarse de su control y salió corriendo.

-"Astrid espera!" Phlegma trato de llamarla, pero Astrid simplemente no escucho.

-"Que paso?" trate de sonar lo más centrado posible, pero el sentimiento tormentoso que se estaba dentro mío me ganaba y mi voz se agrietaba por momentos.

-"Astrid… Hipo dejo una nota para ella…" Bocón dijo con la voz un poco entrecortada, mientras Phlegma miraba a Astrid correr colina abajo, seguramente buscando a su dragón.

-"Bocón reúne a los jinetes de dragones ahora…" Necesitábamos de ellos para poder buscar a Hipo. Pero donde debíamos buscar. No sabíamos ni siquiera cuales serían sus intenciones.

-"Pero Estoico… no creo que eso sea lo mejor…" Bocón trato de persuadirme, pero yo estaba determinado. No detendría la partida de Hipo… pero quería que me escuchara por lo menos antes de irse.

-"Bocón no lo repetiré…" mi voz sonó más grave de lo que hubiese querido. Pero no tenía tiempo para discutir mis decisiones. Por más que se tratara de Bocón.

-"Phlegma ve por tu hija la necesitamos…" Phlegma asintió y luego salió a buscar a Astrid. Supongo que lo que sea que Hipo le escribió le llego hasta la medula. Y sería una de las primeras en ofrecerse en la búsqueda.

-"Te voy a encontrar hijo…" me prometí a mí mismo mientras enjugaba una nueva lagrima.

 **HIPO**

Yo sabía que no podría estar completamente seguro de que Bocón convencería a mi padre de que no saliera a buscarme asi que me encargue de dejar varios señuelos en todas las direcciones para que su búsqueda resultara inútil.

-"Es necesario amigo" Chimuelo solo me dio un pequeño gruñido de aprobación y despegamos de Berk con rumbo desconocido. Mientras más nos alejábamos y la silueta de Berk se perdía una nueva sensación de inseguridad y temor se apoderaba de mí. Lo desconocido estaba ante nosotros. Los peligros ahora serian reales. Y nadie, absolutamente nadie estaría para reparar mis errores o desaciertos.

Mientras pensaba en lo que acaba de hacer. Hice una pequeña suplica interna. Pidiendo por Berk… por mi padre. Por Bocón. Por la mama de Astrid y por Astrid. Para que pudieran olvidarse de mí y seguir sus vidas. Aunque supongo que eso no sería del todo difícil una vez que yo no este mas allí.

* * *

 **QUE LES PARECIO? BUENO? ESPERO QUE SI!**

 **AHORA SI EMPIECEN TOOOOODOS A COMENTAR ASI UN NUEVO CAPITULO A USTEDES VENDRA!**


	4. Sufriendo

**BUEN DIA A TODOS! COMO LO PRIOMETÍ (AUNQUE CON VARIAS HORAS DE RETRASO, YA QUE AYER EL SUEÑO ME MATÓ) AQUI ESTA EL NUEVO CAP CON LO QUE TODOS ESTAN ESPERANDO: POV DE ASTRID!**

 **PERO PRIMERO VAYAMOS CON LA RESPUESTA A LOS COMENTARIOS! ESTA VEZ SI HICE UN BACKUP PARA NO PERDERLES EN CASO QUE EL INTERNET ME FALLARA.**

* * *

 **1\. Teresa:** Me alegro de tenerte como nueva comentarista de esta historia. No creo que Astrid se enganchara a la conveniencia, pero si pienso que debió tenerla un poco más difícil con Hipo. Ya que jamás fue lo suficientemente valiente como para estar con él en cada momento… sobre todo en los malos, es decir cuando todos lo despreciaban. Tampoco creo que sea una mala persona. Me encanta Astrid… es la mejor adición de estas películas.

 **2\. Hikari:** Me alegro que te guste! Aquí va otro cap!

 **3\. TEIET:** Qué bueno que te agrado. NO tuviste que esperar tanto. Me hubiera gustado subirlo ayer en la noche, pero me mató el sueño.

 **4\. Guest:** Jejeje por todos los dioses de Asgard! Si lo de Estoico también es una línea que no puede sanearse tan rápidamente. Sobre todo cuando le dijo "No eres mi hijo" eso no es fácil de superar… Aquí está el siguiente cap… un poco de Astrid.

 **5\. KatnissSakura:** Si... tampoco creo que Estoico sea malo… tal vez solo el maltrato a Hipo fue un daño colateral de su perdida. Pero no es justificación. Puse un poco de Valka porque hare algunos flashbacks en base a lo que Valka en HTTYD 2

 **6\. SAM ARCHER:** Si la relación entre ellos se debilito demasiado… ahora tendrá que tomar tiempo fortalecerla nuevamente. Aquí veras lo que le escribió a Astrid… No quiero que Hipo se convierta en un rencoroso amargado… solamente que el dolor que sienta logre trasmitírselos… pero Hipo es la personificación de la bondad, asi que llegara el momento de los reencuentros, pero tendrán que ganarse el perdón de Hipo.

 **7\. Hiccstrid:** Jaja aquí esta lo que le escribió. Espero que te guste! XD

 **8\. Hiccstrid:** Deseo cumplido =)

 **9\. nina:** Actualizo cuando veo que hay una buena respuesta en cuestión de comentarios, ya que eso me anima a escribir más a menudo. NO tengo un día predeterminado porque no quiero pecar de mentiroso. Esta historia tendrá un poco de ambas. Aventuras de Hipo, como también lo que está pasando en Berk… como lo que está pasando con Astrid. Como también la introducción de Cami… Un poco de rol para la mama de Astrid (no sé porque elegí un nombre complicado para su mama jejeje)

 **10\. prietar:** Muahahaha! Bueno aquí está la nota de Astrid… Debo mantenerlo enganchados con la historia ;)

 **11\. Asiagasai:** Deseo cumplido! Aquí esta el nuevo cap! XD espero lo disfrutes!

 **12\. alon2442:** 2k palabras… puede ser un poco corto si estas con ganas de saber más y más… procurare tal vez escribir unas 500 palabras más en cada cap, pero no es seguro. No te diré si será Hicstrid… porque sería casi monotonizar la historia… pero te diré que Hipo y Astrid tendrán varios encuentros. La academia se llevara a cabo… pero de manera más lenta… ya que no habrá Hipo que les cuente sobre las anguilas y eso de rascarles y otros secretos que la naturaleza curiosa de Hipo le brinda.

 **13\. Usuario865:** Aquí está el cap para saciar tu curiosidad. XD Disfrútalo!

 **14\. Jonavis Flightless Dragon:** Entiendo lo que me quieres decir… y ante todo GRACIAS! Me gusta que me ayudéis a mejorar, no creo ser un muy buen escritor, me falta mejorar y quiero mejorar. Empezare a trabajar en describir mejor las acciones. Son 2k palabras cada cap… intentare subir un poco la cuota, pero no tengo prisa por terminar la historia asi que será de muchos capítulos, pero a la vez no quiero que la trama sea demasiado lenta y terminen aburridos y abandonando la historia asi que veré como le hago.

Gracias por tu comentario. Me ayuda mucho! =)

* * *

 **NO PUEDO PROMETER QUE ACTUALIZARE MAÑANA PORQUE AUN NO TERMINO EL NUEVO CAP, PERO SI LES PROMETO DARME PRISA PARA TENERLO PRONTO SI ME DAIS TANTOS COMENTARIOS COMO ESTA VEZ. ME EMOCIONA CUANDO MIS LECTORES ME ESCRIBEN Y ME DAN ANIMOS E IDEAS Y SUGERENCIAS QUE ME AYUDAN A MEJORAR. ESTA HISTORIA ES PARA USTEDES... ASI QUE ME INTERESA COMO LO VAN LLEVANDO!**

* * *

 **ASTRID**

Salí corriendo sin un rumbo fijo… corriendo rumbo al bosque con la nota de Hipo todavía en mis manos. La apretujaba fuerte como si tratara de canalizar todas mis fuerzas en ese trozo de papel. Mis ojos me ardían porque el viento era fuerte en esta época del año y porque mis lágrimas habían dejado sensibles mis ojos, asi que el viento solo se encargaba de maximizar esa sensación.

Mientras corría no podía dejar de pensar en las cosas que decía la carta de Hipo. Había de todo un poco. Un poco de recuerdos… que me invadieron mientras leía su carta, un poco de reproches y otro poco de dagas para mi corazón. Había pasado más de 5 años desde que Hipo y yo no habíamos tenido una conversación. Y leer su carta simplemente fue demasiado para lo que yo realmente esperaba. Finalmente y sin pensarlo… aunque en el fondo era el único lugar donde podría sentirme a salvo… llegue al mismo lugar donde había descubierto a Hipo y su pequeño secreto. Donde después de mucho tiempo habíamos pasado tiempo juntos y donde le había dado un beso en la mejilla… después de mucho tiempo. Me senté y desarrugue el papel de la carta de Hipo y con más detenimiento quise volver a leerla.

 _Astrid_

 _Cuando éramos niños no había nada que pudiera separarnos… supongo que durante mucho tiempo me quede atado a ese pasado… Cuando íbamos a buscar ardillas y monstruos imaginarios. Cuando te miraba por horas lanzar tu hacha… recuerdos que tal vez son extraños para ti ahora mismo._

 _Seguramente te preguntas porque me fui… me fui porque en Berk… el nuevo Berk, donde ahora Hipo es la persona más popular, jamás podre ser aceptado por lo que realmente soy, porque una vez que los dragones sean lo más natural en Berk… nuevamente volverán a darle la espalda a Hipo el inútil… Así que me voy para buscar mi lugar en el mundo, con Chimuelo… quien pudo verme cuando era invisible para el resto de personas._

 _Aquel día que fuimos a dar un paseo en Chimuelo y que me diste un beso en la mejilla… me permití soñar que todo sería diferente. Fui a pelear contra aquel dragón pensando que eso cambiaría todo… y lo hizo… pero al igual que con mi padre… es todo tan circunstancial… Que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera sido el que montara a Chimuelo?… seguramente seguiría siendo despreciado por todos ustedes._

 _Espero que tu búsqueda de ser la mejor vikinga sea exitosa… fue allí donde nuestros caminos se separaron hace más de 7 años…_

 _Con -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III_

Había tachado la última parte de su despedida… y eso me dolió más aun… Y ver la formalidad de firmar con su nombre completo… era como si estuviera cortando toda esperanza de que volviera…

No podía creer que Hipo se haya ido. Sin nada más que dejar una nota. Me hervía la sangre de ira porque no podía creer que se haya escapado. Yo… yo había pensado en darle un beso… Yo Astrid Hofferson había planeado besar a Hipo… y el simplemente se fue. No sabía si estaba furiosa porque no pude hacer lo que quise o porque Hipo simplemente me estaba haciendo a lado en su vida.

Estaba frustrada y amargada. Me sentía como si mi corazón estuviera siendo estrujado. Me lamentaba por todas aquellas veces donde quise acercarme a Hipo y termine siendo más bien una arrogante Astrid que solamente estaba cerrándole las puertas a mi amigo de la infancia. A aquel que había estado conmigo en los peores momentos de mi vida. Y aunque luego yo me aleje nunca le entregue la confianza que le había dado a él a nadie más.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando en el lago, pero ya era de noche cuando empecé a regresar a casa. Mi madre estaba en la puerta de la casa supongo que esperando por mí. Cuando me vio empezó a caminar hacia mí con un paso un tanto nervioso.

-"Astrid! Por Odín! me tenías preocupada…" me tomo entre sus brazos apretándome fuertemente contra ella.

-"Yo solamente fui a dar un paseo…" dije tratando de sonar casual porque no quería sonar débil delante de mi madre… ella había sido fuerte por mi cuando _papá_ se fue… y yo no sería menos que eso. Mamá pareció entender el mensaje porque no me pregunto más sobre eso.

-"no vuelvas a irte asi… no había forma de encontrarte!" tampoco pregunte porque quería encontrarme, había perdido la noción del tiempo en aquel lugar. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para mí.

-"lo siento… yo solo…" Al pensar en Hipo, Chimuelo… el lago… me hizo perder un poco el control de mis emociones. Sin duda mi madre lo noto porque rápidamente me volvió a apretar entre sus brazos.

-"ya niña… está bien… vamos adentro…" dijo ella tratando de hacerse la desentendida de mi aparente descontrol emocional. Mientras entrabamos en casa no podía dejar de pensar en la nota de Hipo… que aunque no lo decía el mensaje era claro… no quería volver… Y eso me dolía aún más. Me senté, mientras mamá se dirigía a la cocina, supongo que buscando algo para que yo comiera… aunque me sentía inapetente. Puso ante mí una pieza de pollo, un trozo de pan y algunas verduras… pero sinceramente no quería comer nada. Retire el plato, pero ella me miro con cara de _sino comes no saldrás de esta mesa._

-"madre… Hipo… él… ya no volverá…" suspire pesadamente ante la revelación que estaba martillando mi corazón. El pollo tenia sabor a cenias… comer asi solo era una tortura. Mi mama suspiró apartando la mirada hacia la ventana. La oscuridad había terminado de invadir el cielo… en algún lugar Hipo estaba volando con Chimuelo… lejos de Berk.

-"eso no es cierto Astrid… el vendrá algún día…" las palabras de mi mamá fueron una pequeña y débil luz en mi oscuro pensamiento que veía todo nublado.

-"Oh madre… él se fue pensando que le odio…" No podía culparlo. Yo sinceramente no había sido amable con él. Aunque no había sido cruel ni burlesca como Patán, pero tampoco había sido lo que antes éramos. Antes nunca le hubiera dicho cosas como: _Quiere hacer todo a su manera_ al final también me rehúse a compartir el libro de dragones con él. Él sabía que yo no sé leer tan bien. Es más, lo poco o nada que aprendí a leer, fue porque él me enseño, cuando éramos niños. Mi mamá no era precisamente una de las personas más cultas, pero si una guerrera implacable, asi que Hipo a su corta edad y siendo el hijo del Jefe ya sabía todas esas cosas como leer, escribir y contar, asi que siempre se daba un tiempo para enseñarme algunas de esas cosas. Hubiera sido un tiempo incomodo, sobre todo para mí que no podría mirarlo a los ojos sin sentir vergüenza, asi que simplemente me aleje. También le dije cosas como ¿ _Todo esto te parece una broma? La guerra de nuestros padres se va a convertir en nuestra, decide de qué lado estás._ Ese día habríamos podido terminar heridos… Él podría haber terminado herido… fue solo mi preocupación excesiva hablando.

-"todos somos culpables de que se siente rechazado…" mama tenía razón y yo lo sabía, pero es solo que Hipo… no la verdad es que no había excusa para que yo me haya alejado de Hipo… en realidad si… pero no era suficiente para alejarlo de mi…

-"lo se ma… pero él era mi único amigo…" era cierto… porque nunca encontré a nadie más con quien pudiera hablar con la naturalidad con la que hablaba con Hipo… cuando éramos niños al menos. Pero supongo que el ya nunca volverá a verme de esa forma. Mi madre me miro suspirando pesadamente, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo malo.

-"pero jamás le hiciste sentir asi…" sus palabras me golpearon. Me golpearon en lo más profundo. Las lágrimas asomaban… pero yo las reprimía con todas mis fuerzas, era tanta la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo para mantenerlas bajo control que sentía que pronto me derrumbaría del cansancio.

-"lo se mama y me siento fatal por eso…" trate de susurrar solo para no gritar el dolor que traía dentro por haber dejado fuera de mi vida a Hipo… teníamos solo 6 años y yo ya estaba pensando en convertirme en una guerrera… Hipo en cambio seguía soñando y jugando… simplemente dejamos de frecuentarnos… en realidad fui yo quien deje de frecuentarlo… siempre tenía algo que hacer o eran actividades que no lo incluían a él… y luego simplemente ya no vino a buscarme más.

-"aunque Hipo este dolido y herido dentro de él yace el alma más noble que alguna vez vi…" mamá siempre había visto lo mejor en Hipo. No sé por qué… y eso me hacía sentir peor porque Hipo y yo fuimos amigos sin embargo no quise ver lo mejor de él. Mamá sin embargo no dejo de cuidar de Hipo… cuando una de sus ideas terminaba en desgracia y el terminaba herido… era mi mamá la primera en atenderlo y cuidar de él.

-"eso lo se… haría lo que fuera para traerle de vuelta…" realmente dejaría todo atrás… mi reputación, mis anhelos… mis sueños solo por una oportunidad de hablarle y explicarle todo… sin guardarme nada… entonces tal vez él podría perdonarme.

-"hoy salió un grupo de búsqueda… supongo que podrás ir en el próximo grupo" tal vez por eso me estaba buscando mama. Mi mirada se volvió más angustiada… Yo tendría que haber estado en ese grupo de búsqueda. Que si lo encuentran y no me ve allí… pensara que ni siquiera me importo que se fuera.

-"no creo que le encontremos… él no quiere ser encontrado…" Dije tratando de calmarme

-"Estoico no se rendirá tan fácilmente… pude ver que lo que sea que le haya escrito lo quebró por dentro" Si a mí me escribió algo tan duro como lo que había leído… no quiero imaginar lo que Estoico había tenido que leer.

-"duele tanto mama…" me rendí ante la realidad de mi dolor. Mamá se sentó a mi lado poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro, tratando de confortarme.

-"lo se cariño… pero un día Hipo volverá… y entonces podrás hacer las cosas bien… las cosas como siempre debieron ser…" _Como siempre debieron ser._ Me dolía pensar que todo había sido mi culpa… por lo menos la mayoría.

-"yo no sé qué paso… simplemente nos distanciamos…" mama me miro con esa mirada que podría helarle la sangre a cualquiera. Su brazos se tensaron… y yo también entre un poco en pánico. Tal vez no debería haber dicho eso.

-"en serio no sabes? O no quisiste decírselo… el habría entendido… estoy seguro de eso…" Era una parte difícil de mi vida… Yo simplemente no le dije nada a nadie. Hipo me pregunto muchas veces… pero yo simplemente para evitar sus preguntas me apartaba… poco a poco… y me ocupe en nuevas actividades…. Y luego nuestro vínculo se desvaneció. Aunque nunca pude evitar sentir su mirada triste sobre mí.

-"mama… no sé qué paso… arruine todo…" me tape la cara con la manos tratando de contener mi frustración. Mama no dijo nada por un momento... Eso era malo... Cuando levante la mirada me encontré con sus ojos que me mostraban su compasión... No me juzgaba, simplemente me comprendía...

-"ya hablaremos de eso… ahora será mejor que duermas… ya es tarde… mañana podremos hablar…" mama empezó a empujarme rumbo a las escaleras para que me fuera, no sin antes darme un beso en la frente.

-"no creo que pueda dormir…" dije tratando de evitar mi habitación, sabía que si me quedaba sola no dejaría de pensar...

-"al menos debes intentarlo…" me rogó ella mientras arreglaba la mesa de los platos de la cena.

-"Gracias mama…" le susurré... Mama siempre había estado allí para mi... En los momentos mas difíciles siempre me apoyó.

-"siempre estaré aquí para ti Astrid…" sus palabras me llevaron a un flashback instantaneo, no sabia que esa escena estaba alli... Era Hipo con 7 años... Le faltaba un diente y estaba lleno de pecas en las mejillas... Mientras que yo arrojaba mi pequeña hacha contra el arbol... No estaba prestando atencion a sus palabras, pero si escuche lo último que me dijo... _Siempre estare aqui para ti_... Fue un susurro, pero lo escuche, no dije nada... Luego el se fue... Esa fue nuestro último acercamiento por años. Las lagrimas saliero finalmente... Mamá me miro preocupada, mientras dejo los platos y se acerco a tratar de enjugar mis lágrimas."porque lloras?" no podía articular palabra durante unos segundos...

-"Hipo… él me dijo eso cuando éramos niños…" susurré mientras me abrazaba a mama fuertemente. Me sentía débil... Me sentía vulnerable... La única persona que me había transmitido seguridad se había ido... Tal vez para siempre, dejándome vulnerable a todo...

-"lo se querida… oh niña hay muchas cosas que nunca debiste olvidar…" me dolió escuchar esas palabras... Pero eran verdad... Nunca debi dejar que las circunstancias me hicieran olvidarme de Hipo... "ahora a dormir…" me susurro mientras ella desenredaba mis trenzas...

-"buenas noches mama…" mis pasos eran de derrota y temor... La noche seria mi peor enemigo... No me dejaría descansar con tantos recuerdos y auto reproches...

-"buenas noches querida" mamá salio de la casa como era su costumbre en las noches.

 _Hipo voy a encontrarte... No importante cuanto me tome..._

* * *

 **QUE LES PARECIO? LE GUSTO? QUE PASARA AHORA CON ASTRID? QUE PASARA CON BERK? QUE PASARA CON ESTOICO? PERO SOBRE TODO QUE PASARA CON HIPO...**

 **EN EL FONDO ME GUSTA USAR MAS LOS NOMBRE EN INGLES HICCUP, TOOTHLESS, SNOTLOUT, RUFF TUFF, PERO NO SE... USTEDES DIGANME... IGUALMENTE YA TENGO LAS 2 TEMPORADAS DE HTTYD LA SERIE DE TV PARA NUTRIRME DE EVENTOS QUE SUCEDEN ENTRE QUE HIPO ESTA FUERA...**

 **ESPERO SUS PROPUESTAS E IDEAS! AHORA A COMENTAR!**


	5. Volando sin rumbo

**HE AQUI EL NUEVO CAP! GRACIAS POR LO COMENTARIOS! DEBO RECONOCER QUE NO ME ESPERABA ESTA RESPUESTA EN TAN POCOS DIAS! ASI QUE DEBO AGRADECERLES A TOOOODS LOS QUE SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA Y COMENTAN. ESPERO QUE SIGAN COMENTANDO SIEMPRE. AHORA ANTES DE LEER EL CAP VOY A RESPONDER LOS COMENTARIOS.**

* * *

 **Jonavis Flightless Dragon** **:** Si, tiene 2 temporadas! Y ya te escribí por mp como obtenerlas. Esta historia va camino a un triangulo amoroso… o tal vez no… jejejeje tendremos que averiguarlo. Aquí esta el siguiente cap! XD

 **Teresa** : Me alegro que te gustara… espero que no haya sido demasiado dramático el cap anterior. Este es un poco más tranquilo pero que abrirá la puerta a lo que ser Hipo… Nuevos personajes y también algunas cosas interesantes. Astrid tendrá que ver cómo encontrar a Hipo.

 **Asiagasai** **:** Usare algunos nombres en ingles… sobre todo en los dragones porque me resulta mas familiar. Pero hare eso que me dices de poner siempre la traducción en español para saber de que personaje se trata. Saludos.

 **Hikari:** Algunos serán en español. Por ejemplo el del padre de Patan… o el del dragón de Patapez… o el dragón de Astrid.

 **SAM ARCHER:** Creo que Astrid tendrá que valorar a Hipo mientras no esta para poder enfrentarlo cuando se encuentren. Astrid e Hipo se encontraran pronto… mas pronto de lo que podemos pensar, pero no creo que sea en las circunstancias que esperan… =P

Debo hacer una aclaración… no escribo contenido M… porque no es mi estilo. Espero que puedas comprender. Igualmente espero que encuentres interesante esta historia a pesar de que no hay eso que me pides.

 **KatnissSakura**  
Al final se parece o no? Jejeje bueno que te puedo decir… no me he fijado en ningún fic en particular para iniciar mi historia… aunque si reconozco que he estado husmeando en base a los libros de Cressida Cowell, también ver las 2 temporadas de Riders y Defenders of Berk…

Creo que reemplazare algunos nombres, pero no todos.

 **nina:** Pobre Hipo que tuvo que escribir eso… a pesar de… que aún le gusta Astrid. Pronto habrá un pequeño encuentro entre ellos… pero no de la manera que todos esperan.

 **alon2442** **:** Aquí está el nuevo cap! XD

 **Hiccstrid:** jejeje bueno… me alegro que te haya gustado. Aquí tiene el siguiente cap.

 **Yops** : Claro que lo encontrara… ahora no sabemos ni cómo ni dónde.

 **prietar** : Dejare la mayoría en español, pero cuando lo use en ingles hare la aclaración de quien se trata.

 **Cathrina. 57** : Te identificaste? No sabia eso… pero que bueno que encuentres mi historia interesante. Espero que pueda gustarte este cap.

 **Jessi** : Jejeje bueno espero que encuentres la felicidad en los siguientes capítulos.

* * *

 **AHORA BIEN... ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP LES GUSTE A TODOS. ESTOY INTRODUCIENDO NUEVO PERSONAJE PARA LA HISTORIA. ORIGINALMENTE NO APARECE EN LAS PELICULAS, NI LA SERIE DE TV, PERO EN LOS LIBROS SI APARECE Y COMENTAN ALGUNOS QUE ASTRID SE INSPIRO EN EL PERSONAJE DE CAMICAZI. QUIERO ESCUCHAR VUESTRAS OPINIONES... NO DEJEN DE COMANTAR.**

* * *

 **HIPO**

El viento era frio… al menos entre las nubes se sentía más frio de lo convencional. Mi chaleco de piel marrón no era suficiente para protegerme del frio… pronto tendría que pensar en algún lugar para pasar la noche. Ya había pasado varias de las islas abandonadas que estaban cerca de Berk. Bueno no estaban tan abandonadas, había dragones de todo tipo y clase. Habíamos pasado por una isla llena de Gronckles y Cremallerus Espantosus… Luego vimos una isla llena de lo que parecía ser luces… no quisimos acercarnos por temor de que se tratara de alguna clase de ardid de dragones para atraer a sus víctimas. Naders volando en formación Pesadillas Monstruosas incendiando el cielo con sus cuerpos. Todo un espectáculo que por el momento solo podríamos ver de lejos. Pronto iniciaríamos nuestro estudio de los dragones y su comportamiento. Pero primero lo primero. No morir de frio.

-"Bien amigo creo que podemos bajar la velocidad… ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos" Chimuelo ronroneo con algo parecido a estar de acuerdo… llevábamos mucho tiempo a alta velocidad para poder perder el rastro de cualquiera que se aventurara a perseguirnos… "además que no quiero morir congelado…" Chimuelo pareció entender porque empecé a sentir que su cabeza se calentaba dándole un poco de calor a mis manos un poco entumecidas por la exposición prolongada al aire frio. "Gracias amigo, ahora hay que buscar un buen lugar para aterrizar" seguimos volando por algún momento, saque un rudimentario mapa que siempre llevaba conmigo para ver si alguna isla se asomaba en nuestro radio de visión. "parece que estamos cerca de la isla Árbol alto… eso tendría que ser lo suficientemente lejos como para pensar hacia donde ir desde allí… que te parece amigo?" Chimuelo lanzo un ataque de plasma que termino explotando "tomare eso como un si… allá vamos!" empezamos a descender para ver en el horizonte la isla Árbol alto… estábamos muy lejos de Berk… Cuando más lejos… mejor.

Finalmente llegamos a la isla… busque el lugar más solitario e inaccesible tanto para personas como para dragones… una cueva que parecía haber sido labrada en la montaña principal de aquella isla. Al menos esta noche estaríamos protegidos, aunque tal vez no tan a salvo. Me baje con dificultad de la silla… la pierna estaba empezando a ser una molestia desde hace un par de horas. Trate de no prestarle atención, pero el frio me hacía sentir punzadas hirientes en el muñón que aún estaba fresco y con la piel sensible.

-"Lo siento amigo, tendremos que detenernos un poco más de lo previsto… esto es simplemente muy incómodo y doloroso…" le dije a mi dragón señalando mi pierna falsa. Chimuelo alargo la cabeza para que me apoyara en él, sin decir nada simplemente me apoye y me ayudo a llegar a una roca donde pude sentarme. Me daba un poco de nerviosismo desprenderme de mi prótesis… rudimentaria, pero prótesis en fin… Tendría que pensar en un mejor sistema, pero primero tendría que encontrar un lugar donde establecerme y armar una fragua. Lo que vi no me gusto porque tenía el muñón con heridas y claramente inflamado. Esto era peor de lo que esperaba… no podría montar nuevamente sin prolongar mi agonía y no estaba precisamente aprovisionado con medicinas… una infección podía hacer que mi expedición terminara antes de lo previsto. Chimuelo me miro con preocupación acercándose mientras ladeaba las heridas entrecerrando los ojos. Entonces hizo algo que me hizo ver estrellas, paso su lengua por el muñón… me hizo rechinar los dientes por el dolor y la sensación de dagas sobre esa parte de mi cuerpo, además que la sensación de su lengua era extraña y producía picazón. Pero aparte de eso era refrescante… su saliva no estaba caliente, extrañamente. Me quede quieto mientras el pico de dolor iba bajando para dar pase al alivio. "Gracias Chimuelo, parece que tu saliva tiene algo especial amigo" Chimuelo hizo esa pequeña sonrisa como aquella vez en la cala… y luego se enrosco cerca mío. Tenía que tomar notas para futuras referencias sobre esta virtud de la saliva de mi furia nocturna.

Saque un par de hojas de mi bolsa y un carbón para escribir un par de cosas. Durante nuestra travesía había visto algunas especies de dragones extraños… debía anotar todo ahora antes de olvidarme, asi como los lugares donde los vimos… isla Dragón, Roca de Thor, Cabeza de Jabalí, Piedra de Sol… habíamos pasado sobrevolando la zona encontrando algunas especies interesantes. Chimuelo me miraba con atención y un poco curioso de lo que estaba haciendo.

-"hay que tomar nota amigo, nunca sabemos cuándo puede servirnos… tal vez en algún lugar hay otros furia nocturna" Chimuelo ronroneo con esperanza. Seria increíble encontrar otros de su especie para que pueda sentir que no está solo. Saque un par de salmones que tenía en la bolsa y se los lance a Chimuelo quien los atrapo en el acto. "eso es todo lo que hay por ahora, tenemos que racionar lo que tenemos hasta que encontremos un lugar seguro donde podamos establecernos…" Chimuelo no me presto mucha atención porque estaba saboreando su ración del día, que para una animal de su envergadura era un pequeño aperitivo, pero descubrí que Chimuelo podía mantenerse con raciones limitadas de comida durante un tiempo… solo durante un tiempo. "quien sabe amigo… tal vez hayan otras personas que lograron entablar amistad con un dragón…" sabía que esa esperanza era remota, ya que esa clase de noticias no se mantiene en secreto durante mucho tiempo. Saque la ración de pequeños leños para armar mi propia fogata, Chimuelo me ayudo a encenderla, sino nunca lograría hacerlo por mí mismo…

No era lo mismo dormir sobre el suelo que el a comodidad de mi casa en Berk… pero tampoco estaba tan mal… con Chimuelo rodeándome con sus alas me mantenía caliente ya que las noches sobre piedra podrían llegar a ser un tormento, pero con su calor solo podía preocuparme por morir sofocado. "Gracias amigo… buenas noches" susurre, el ronroneo de Chimuelo fue la respuesta que indico que también estaba por dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente tuvimos que seguir en la cueva mientras que le daba tiempo para que se desinflamar el muñón, la fricción era demasiado para una herida reciente. Ya era de tarde cuando decidimos seguir nuestro camino. Luego de empacar nuestras cosas y con ligero desayuno emprendimos nuestro camino rumbo a lo desconocido. No sabía hacia dónde ir, con esta isla se terminaba mi conocimiento de territorios. A partir de aquí estaría por mi cuenta. "Bueno amigo, aquí empieza nuestra aventura, estás listo?" Chimuelo asintió gruñendo con emoción, todo lo que significara peligroso era lo más emocionante para Chimuelo. No se veía nada en el horizonte, asi que simplemente me recosté sobre el su cabeza para descansar un poco, ya que necesitaba cambia de posición por motivo de mi prótesis. Volamos un par de horas hasta que a la vista se situaba un pequeño poblado. Ya casi estaba atardeciendo asi que la luz del fuego era visible. No era una isla, era como un vasto territorio con un poblado cerca del mar…

-"creo que encontramos un lugar donde aprovisionarnos" Chimuelo batió las alas para darnos un impulso, al parecer tenía tanta prisa como yo para poder llegar. Tendríamos que buscar un lugar separado de la gente para no levantar sospechas. Un lugar parecido a la cala que teníamos e Berk y que servía tanto para ocultar a Chimuelo como para poder pasar la noche. Después de casi una hora llegamos, ya era de noche, preciso para pasar inadvertidos, la noche seria nuestro aliado. "donde estaremos exactamente… se ve como una tribu vikinga…" pregunte sin esperar una respuesta ya que Chimuelo no podría responder a eso… luego de darle una vuelta al pueblo decidimos establecernos cerca de un riachuelo que estaba dentro de un bosque espeso a varios metros del poblado. Todavía tenía que pensar qué clase de historia narraría para encontrarme en ese lugar, no es como si pareciera una persona mayor. Espero que nadie pueda reconocerme… es más creo que nadie me reconocería… "Este parece ser un buen lugar para acampar… puedes conseguir la cena?" le pregunte a Chimuelo quien asintió rápidamente y empezaba a dirigirse al rio… "de preferencia sin tus jugos digestivos" Chimuelo saco la lengua y empezó a correr al rio mientras yo buscaba un par de leños para hacer una pequeña fogata, tendríamos que ser cautelosos en ese sentido para no llamar la atención, tal vez irnos al otro lado del pueblo solo para comer y luego venir aquí a dormir… podría ser una buena opción. Y eso hicimos luego de que Chimuelo volviera con la boca llena de peces sin procesar. Nos dirigimos a un lugar diferente al otro lado del asentamiento de esta tribu vikinga. Luego de cenar y destruirla evidencia volvimos hacia el primer lugar, todo parecía está bien hasta que Chimuelo empezó a gruñir con desesperación. "que pasa Chimuelo?" Chimuelo empezó a correr y yo no podía seguirle el paso, pero iba directamente hacia el lugar donde había decidido pasar la noche. Una pequeña cueva escondida entre los árboles, cuando finalmente llegue donde estaba Chimuelo él estaba en posición de acecho hacia la entra de la cueva… la oscuridad nos cubría asi que solo me dedique a esperar a ver que salía de allí.

-"tranquilo amigo… escóndete veré que está mal…" Chimuelo gimió dudando, pero yo lo calme con una caricia sobre la cabeza. "No te preocupes, estaré bien" Empecé a acercarme con mi pequeño cuchillo en mano en caso de que fuera necesario. Chimuelo hacia un pequeño gruñido previniéndome, pero no podía dejar que vieran a Chimuelo podría causar muchos problemas, sabe Thor que clase de tribu ser esta…

-"Quien anda allí?" escuche una voz de mujer que retumbaba en la pequeña cueva. Me tense un poco al escuchar esa voz… mantuve mi cuchillo al frente mientras que me acercaba para ver el rostro de una niña como de mi edad, cabello rubio… ojos celestes… casi la viva imagen de Astrid… casi…

-"quien eres tú?" pregunte cuando finalmente estábamos frente a frente… pude ver que se puso nerviosa cuando vio que tenía un cuchillo entre mis manos, pero no retrocedió, simplemente me miraba con detenimiento.

-"Quien eres tú! Porque yo soy de esta tribu… y tú no… quién eres?" dijo ella poniendo las manos sobre su cadera y poniéndose en una postura más confiada a pesar de que aún tenía mi cuchillo al frente. Suspire derrotado, no podía simplemente amenazar a una chica indefensa con un cuchillo, pero sus reacciones fueron más rápidas que mi pensamiento porque ya estaba encima de mí y con mi cuchillo en sus manos sobre mí cuello. Temía que Chimuelo apareciera y empeorara las cosas… y fue exactamente lo que paso porque en el siguiente pestañeo Chimuelo tenía entre sus garras a esta misteriosa muchacha sobre el suelo. La muchacha estaba temblando mientras dudaba si usar o no el cuchillo. Chimuelo vio su intensión dubitativa cuando rugió con fuerza en su cara y un ataque de plasma se estaba empezando a formar en su boca, tenía que detenerlo.

-"No! Chimuelo!" grite mientras me levantaba con dificultad y corrí hacia donde se encontraba mi dragón… la muchacha estaba temblando mientras yo acariciaba la cabeza de Chimuelo quien gruñía como la vez donde le había presentado a Astrid… Le tendí la mano a la niña que aún estaba en el suelo… con recelo la tomo pero no sin mirar a Chimuelo con recelo… "no te preocupes no te lastimara, no es cierto amigo?" cometí el error de preguntar porque Chimuelo respondió con un gruñido profundo.

-"quien eres… y que es _eso_ " pregunto un poco nerviosa todavía y señalando a Chimuelo con algo de recelo y reservas… suspire, tal vez hemos venido a para a una tribu donde no podrían aceptar a los dragones… supongo que tendremos que seguir nuestro camino luego de dormir…

-"Yo soy Hipo… y él es Chimuelo…" la muchacha asintió mientras mantenía su mirada fija en Chimuelo, quien aún estaba en postura de acecho preparado para cualquier eventualidad. No quería que la niña se mantuviera desconfiada asi que le hice una seña a Chimuelo para que bajara la guardia. "cómo te llamas y dónde estamos?" pregunte tratando de quitar su atención de Chimuelo.

-"Yo soy Camicazi… y esta es la tribu Bog-Burglars" Bog-Burglars… Bog-Burglars… ese nombre me sonaba… es una tribu de solo mujeres vikingas guerreras… dirigidas por Bertha… La Grandísima Bertha… dicen que podía aplastar el cerebro de un hombre con solo los 3 primeros dedos de su mano… Odín donde he venido a parar.

* * *

 **QUE LES PARECIO? BUENO? MALO? LES PARECE QUE CAMICAZI PODRIA HACER QUE HIPO SE OLVIDE ASTRID? LES PARECE QUE HIPO Y CAMICAZI AYUDA A HIPO A ESTABLECERSE EN ESTA TRIBU? BERTHA LE APLASTARA EL CEREBRO CUANDO VEA A SU REPTIL AMIGO?**

 **COMENTEN! CUANDO MAS COMENTEN MAS RAPIDO SUBIRE EL SIGUIENTE CAP! XD**


	6. Una búsqueda infructuosa I

**HOLA A TODOS! SOLO FALTARON 3 COMENTARIOS PARA IGUALES LOS DEL CAP PASADO! QUE PASO? =( PERO BUENO IGUALMENTE CERRE MIS OJOS Y APUNTE A UNO DE LOS 5 FICS QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO Y ESTE FUE EL ELEGIDO ASI QUE AQUI ESTA EL NUEVO CAP. PRIMERO VAMOS CON LA RESPUESTA A VUESTROS COMENTARIOS! XD**

* * *

 **Hikari** : Espero que te guste este cap! Sinceramente no estoy del todo conforme… pero espero que solo sea porque estoy con un resfriado maligno.

 **sombra02:** Espero que lo encuentres interesante. Aún tengo que mejorar mi forma de interpretar algunos personales... pero espero mejorar rápido.

 **Teresa:** Bueno Camicazi tendrá un papel importante. También habrá un encuentro Cami-Astrid que espero que sea interesante para vosotros. Eso es algo que todavía no he decidido, quiero ver como se desarrolla la historia y en base a eso decidir. Que bueno porque no quiero que nadie se deprima por exceso de dramatismo. Puede ser… tendría que pensar en una trama lógica para que eso se de.

 **Flame n' Shadows** **:** Gracias! Seguire… tengo mucha inspiración para escribir los capítulos.

 **prietar** **:** Jejeje seguramente… pero vamos a ver… XD por el momento volvemos con Astrid.

 **Dly:** Creo que es el de muchos! XD ahora bien Astrid tendrá su oportunidad eso lo prometo… =P

 **SAM ARCHER:** Bueno habrá momentos de Hipo/Astrid…aunque Cami tambien me seduce como romance final… pero veremos. Vamos a ver como se dan las cosas. No me gustan los croosovers de ese tipo, asi que no no encontraras personajes de esa clase, a lo sumo personajes que me invente pero que forman parte del ambiente de la historia. Si se me ocurrio cuando ya había terminado de escribir el cap asi que no dude en añadirlo. Cami es hija de una jefa de tribu mientras que Astrid es una chica normal. Pero veremos que gana en la batalla por el corazon de Hipo. Con respecto a lo de la saliva con propiedades sanatorias, eso lo saque de unos de los episodios de la serie de TV de Como Entrenar a tu dragon.

 **KatnissSakura:** jajaja esty seguro que muuuuuuuuuchas mujeres se identifican con un personaje como Astrid que es imponente pero que esconde una gran suavidad dentro. Pero por ahora Astrid tendrá que llegar a sacar ese interior amable antes de poder encontrarse con Hipo. Cami ahora mismo será el soporte que Hipo necesita para no perderse en el olvido.

Yo también solo he leído referencias y algunas descripciones asi que la mayoría de las cosas serán… de mi imaginación. Vamos a ver cómo sale.

Saludos.

 **ali nav:** Gracias! Espero que este cap te guste. Sinceramente con el resfriado que tengo no he disfrutado mucho de escribirlo. Pero espero que solo sea una percepción mia.

 **LaRojas09:** Dicen que Astrid es Cami con otro nombre. Pero no se. Dejar fuera a Cami no tenia mucho sentido asi que me animo a pensar que eso eso lo que hicieron ponerle un nombre mas comercial. Uhhhhh me la pones difícil pero te dire que Camicazi ayudara a Hipo en este tiempo.

* * *

 **YA SABEN... MIENTRAS MAS RAPIDO COMENTEN Y CUANDTO MAS SEAN LOS COMENTARIOS, LA ACTUALIZACIÓN SERA MAS PRONTO. AHORA SI A LEER Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. AUN ESTOY TERMINANDO DE ASIMILAR A CIERTOS PERSONAJES NO CREO QUE LO HAYA HECHO DEL TODO BIEN ESTA VEZ, PERO MEJORARE CON EL TIEMPO. ESTE RESFRIADO NO ME DEJA ESCRIBIR TAN BIEN COMO QUISIERA.**

* * *

 **ASTRID**

A la mañana siguiente me sentía con todo el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros. No había podido descansar absolutamente nada, cada cierto tiempo me despertaba sobresaltada por el recuerdo de que _mi mejor amigo_ no estaba más en Berk… No podía creer que yo misma todavía tenía el descaro de llamarle mi mejor amigo. Pero es lo que siempre fue… aunque por más de 7 años no nos dirigimos la palabra. Yo jamás volví a tener a alguien tan cercano como él en mi vida, claro… excepto mamá.

Ni Ruffnut

Ni Tuffnut

Ni Patapez

Y mucho menos el pretensioso y arrogante de Patán

Eran mis compañeros habituales en las labores que teníamos que hacer para la aldea, en tiempos pasados encargarnos de apagar incendios provocados por los ataques de dragones, pero ahora con todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que Hipo había provocado, nuestra labor era básicamente el patrullaje de la aldea. Pero no eran nada de lo que Hipo y yo llegamos a ser cuando éramos niños…

Me levante rápidamente frotándome los ojos, porque me esperaba una larga jornada, había decidido empezar mi propia búsqueda. No descansaría hasta que le encontrara y pudiéramos sentarnos a conversar. El necesitaba escucharme y entonces tal vez… solo tal vez podríamos volver a ser amigos. No estaba pensando en nada más que recuperar su amistad. Eso era lo más importante para mí ahora mismo. Aunque en el fondo de mi ser la idea de tenerle conmigo para siempre calentaba mi corazón y me hacía anhelar que todo esto se resolviera pronto.

-"Astrid!" la voz de mi madre desde la planta baja de nuestra casa me hacía reaccionar y alistarme rápidamente. Rápidamente me saque la túnica que usaba para dormir y me coloque mi habitual vestimenta. Me coloque mis hombreras metálicas, mi leggin, mi falda con tachas y pequeños cráneos que me hacían ver temeraria, mis botas y por último la cinta en mi frente que me identificaba como una chica soltera y sin _peligro a la vista._ Rápidamente baje las escaleras donde me esperaba mama con una sonrisa un poco desdibujada.

-"Buen día" dije mientras terminaba de arreglar mi cabello para que luciera como todos los días. Tenía la esperanza de que mi búsqueda de hoy seria exitosa asi que no iría como un estropajo recién salido de la cama.

-"Siéntate el desayuno está servido" dijo mi madre mientras ella volvía a la cocina. No se veía tan animada como otras veces.

-"no creo que pueda comer… al menos no ahora mismo…" dije cuando vi el desayuno, era como que mi cuerpo no quería recibir alimentos… era extraño ya que siempre había sido responsable con mi alimentación.

-"no podrás resistir sin comida en el estómago…" dije mi madre mientras traía mi bolsa con algunas provisiones dentro de ella.

-"como sabes que…" me sentía un tanto avergonzada que mi mama supiera que lo primero que quería hacer era ir en busca de Hipo. Era como dejar al descubierto lo que tenía con tanto cuidado guardado durante años. "podría ir primero a hacer otra cosa no crees?" dije tratando de cubrir mi propia vergüenza, estaba inusualmente ansiosa y mi madre podía sentirlo.

-"soy tu madre recuerdas?" mi madre frunció un poco el ceño mientras terminaba de meter en la mochila algunos peces y algo de comida para mí. Mientras yo solo baje la cabeza con un ligero ardor en mis mejillas.

-"alguna noticia?" pregunte mientras a la fuerza me metía la comida a la boca y casi sin detenerme a degustar su sabor pasaba directamente a mi estómago.

-"por lo que sé, los chicos solo encontraron señuelos y nada más…" mi estómago se revolvió… donde debía buscar? Donde debía empezar… sola sería más difícil, pero no quería que nadie estuviera en caso tuviera éxito.

-"yo no fallare" dije tragando los últimos bocados de mi desayuno. Mama me miro por un momento como si se estuviera guardando las palabras.

-"no estaría tan segura hija… Hipo simplemente no quiere ser encontrado" no entendía lo que me estaba tratando de decir, ayer se veía como si me apoyara en mi pesar y hoy trata de desanimarme.

-"Eso no significa que yo no quiera encontrarlo…" dije de manera desafiante dándole a entender de que no desistiría en mi meta de encontrar a Hipo. Aunque tuviera que ir hasta el fin de la tierra.

-"eso lo sé… es solo que sería mejor dejarlo ir…" sus palabras me silenciaron. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-"madre de que estas hablando?" Trate de darle la oportunidad de explicarse porque yo simplemente estaba a punto de explotar por querer a toda costa desanimarme de mi objetivo de encontrar entrar y hacerle volver.

-"te has puesto a pensar que hacerlo volver seria egoísta?" me indigne y me levante un poco sobresaltada por lo que mama estaba diciendo… de un día para otro dejo de apoyarme y alentarme a tildarme de egoísta no podía creerlo.

-"egoísta porque! Todos quieren que vuelva!" dije yo un poco irritada y tal vez hablando en un tono un tanto desubicado para tratarse de mi madre, pero no podía creer que mama pensara que lo hacía por motivos egoístas. Claro que no… yo solo… solo quiero que vuelva…

-"ahora… pero antes ni cuenta se habrían dado…" ahí estaba el punto que yo no quería escuchar y sin embargo mama lo dijo aun sabiendo que me iba a sentar como una roca enorme sobre mis hombros, la clara evidencia de que podía movernos fines egoístas y no una verdadera preocupación por Hipo. Mama siempre había abogado por él… Bocón y ella siempre defendiendo a Hipo, mientras yo que era de la que más esperaba solamente me quede en silencio.

-"madre por favor… no me hagas sentir peor de lo que ya me siento…" dije ahogando un sollozo de recordar todas esas veces que mi cobardía me impidió acercarme a Hipo… lo había intentado, pero siempre que estaba cerca de la fragua o su casa para hablar siempre el recuerdo latente de mi dolor personal me lo impedía… la vergüenza de mi debilidad… el dolor de su decepción eran más fuerte que mi determinación de acercarme nuevamente a quien siempre me acepto.

-"tu amigos vinieron luego de su búsqueda y saben que saldrás a buscarlo hoy…" mi madre cambio de tema radicalmente y agradecí por eso, porque estaba emocionalmente frágil como para ahondar en el tema.

-"quiero ir sola…" dije a secas, no quería ni pensar en las estupideces de Ruff y Tuff, la pretensión de Patan y la pasividad de Patapez en mi búsqueda. Necesitaba soledad para ordenar mis ideas y desahogarme de ser necesario y no quería a nadie a mí alrededor en caso que mi búsqueda fuera exitosa… quería encontrarme cara a cara con Hipo y decir lo que tenía que decirle desde hace mucho tiempo.

-"eso les dije… pero casi puedo sentirme igual que Hipo al ver que ahora si les interesa que no esté aquí…" la voz de mama sonaba dura en la parte en la que hablo de como Hipo podría sentirse. Un nudo se me hizo en la garganta mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas que se asomaban en mis ojos.

-"madre yo solo quiero encontrarlo para hablar… no pensaras que iba a encadenarlo para traerlo de regreso…" Yo quería que volviera, realmente quería… Estoico estaría devastado seguramente, pero también era consiente que respetaría su decisión de no querer volver aunque eso me rompiera en pedazos.

-"no dije eso Astrid… es solo que…" Mama tenía algo entre manos y no quería decirme. Finalmente suspiro y me entrego la mochila con mis provisiones "será mejor que te des prisa si quieres aprovechar el tiempo…" el tiempo parecía bueno para la búsqueda, por lo menos Odín no me odiaba demasiado como para dificultarme la búsqueda con el viento en contra. Salí de mi casa rumbo a la arena donde estaba mi dragón… Stormfly. Aún no había acondicionado un lugar en casa para ella, asi que decidí dejarla en la arena, aunque ya no estaba en jaula. Mientras entraba por aquel túnel que me recordaba cuando Hipo me dijo que su temor no era el Pesadilla Monstruosa sino como iba a reaccionar.

-Astrid!" escuche la voz ansiosa de Patapez, solo me gire para encontrarme con un Patapez con ojeras y bostezando mientras se acercaba. También traía una canasta de peces, genial el desayuno para mi dragón.

-"Patapez… que paso?" pregunte sin detenerme a esperarlo quería salir cuanto antes. Y no quería ser retrasada por nadie.

-"Dónde vas?" su pregunta no requería de respuesta. Sobre todo para alguien tan observador como Patapez, él sabía que iría tras Hipo. Él sabía que habíamos sido muy amigos, y también sabía que no había día que no sufriera por él, sobre todo cuando Patan hacía de él su centro de burlas.

-"enserio vas a preguntarme eso? No es obvio?" dije yo un poco ofuscada por el tiempo que me estaba haciendo perder. Finamente entre la sección donde estaba Stormfly quien en la oscuridad de la habitación todavía estaba enroscada durmiendo. Casi sentía lastima de despertarla. Pero era necesario. Suavemente le acaricie la cabeza. Tome un pescado de la canasta que Patapez traía y se lo pase por la nariz y fue como el santo remedio. Sonreí al ver la mirada ansiosa por tragarse ese pez y no la hice esperar más… se lo acerque a la boca y de un bocado me lo quito. "vamos Storm… es hora de empezar el día…" ella canturreaba alegremente sabiendo que significaba que íbamos a por nuestro vuelo diario… solo que esta vez requeriría de muchas horas de vuelo.

-"todo lo que encontramos fue señuelos…" suspiro Patapez como si no hubiera más solución a todo lo que estaba pasando.

-"entonces será mejor que me dé prisa…" dije mientras me subía al lomo de Stormfly con algo de dificultad. Ninguno de nosotros teníamos sillas de montar ya que Hipo… bueno él se fue… y Bocón n era exactamente el más indicado para la labor.

-"vamos contigo!" escuche en la entrada las voces de los gemelos… Oh genial! Ahora toda la pandilla está aquí y no habrá forma de que los persuada a dejarme ir sola.

-"prefiero ir sola…" dije mientras le daba a Stormfly un ligero talonazo para que empezara a andar. Pero Patapez la hizo detener.

-"somos un equipo" Tuff dijo mientras silbaba para que Barf y Belch aparecieran. Asimismo llego el Gronckle de Patapez a quien aún no había nombrado porque alegaba que tenía que ser un nombre especial.

-"lo se… es solo que prefiero ir sola…" trataba de no ser grosera, pero la verdad es que no estaba dando demasiados resultados ya que se veían determinados a no dejarme ir sin ellos.

-"yo les estaba diciendo que tampoco es como si Hipo fuera tan importante…" Patan dijo con un tono presumido saliendo de la nada y haciendo sus típicas poses de arrogante y superior que me estaban empezando a cansar.

-"cierra la boca Patan!" le grite mientras le dirigía una mirada penetrante.

-"tranquila muñeca… Hipo se fue, pero Patan está aquí…" levanto sus brazos flexionándolos para mostrar su musculatura, pero yo no estaba para nada impresionada.

-"lamentablemente…" resople frustrada y decepcionada. Ojala fuera Patan quien se hubiera ido y ni Hipo. Empecé a salir de la cueva de Stormfly mientras los gemelos reían por lo que había dicho.

-"Hey!" Patapez me dio alcance ya montado en su Gronckle

-"chicos lo siento tengo que partir…" acaricié la cabeza de Stormfly "vamos nena… es hora de empezar…" Stormfly extendió sus alas para iniciar el vuelo, pero nuevamente fui detenida por Patapez.

-"vamos contigo…" dijeron todos al unísono. Aunque era evidente que Patán preferiría quedarse y no podría estar más de acuerdo con eso.

-"órdenes del jefe…" Agrego con pesar Patan mientras Dientepúa lo seguía. No parecía estar muy animado, quizás los dragones solo asimilan el estado de animo de sus dueños.

-"Vamos entonces…" dije y empecé a elevarme con Stormfly sin fijarme si me seguían o no. La sensación de libertad y vértigo era emocionante, por un momento todo fue paz y tranquilidad… como aquel paseo con Hipo cuando conocí a Chimuelo.

-"Por dónde empezamos?" pregunto Patapez quien fue el último en darme alcance, ya que los gemelos y Patán ya se encontraban a mi costado.

-"Ruff, Tuff y Patan… el lado norte… Nosotros tomaremos el lado sur…" No pensaba soportar a Patán con su arrogancia. Asi que mejor la charla de Patapez.

-"Ya fuimos por esos lados…" dijo Tuff mientras Ruff le ataba los pies por debajo del cuello de su cabeza de dragón.

-"no creo que Hipo eligiera el Oeste ya que por ese lado queda la isla de los Marginados y los Berserkers y tampoco el Este… porque no hay nada más que vasto mar… buscara terreno seguro…" Patapez pensó por un momento asintiendo. Hipo no iría a zonas peligrosas, tampoco a la isla dragón… eso sería muy obvio para nuestra búsqueda. Berserkers y Marginados estaban también fuera de discusión ya que eran tribus peligrosas y casi enemigas de Berk.

-"Bien pensado nena" Patan se acercó peligrosamente con Dientepua, pero eso no me preocupo ya que tenía a Stormfly que a mi señal le lanzó un ataque contra Patán haciendo que tratara de evadirla.

-"no vuelvas a llamarme nena nunca más si es que acaso quieres tener descendencia" gruñí con la advertencia de algo peor en mis ojos. Patán me dio una sonrisa retorcido y se alejo.

-"Uhhhh suena serio…" Ruff se burló de Patán mientras se alejaban hacia el norte y nosotros tomábamos el lado sur con Patapez.

-"Vamos nena…" dije suspirando de alivio que ahora si podría llevar a cabo mi plan de hacer esta búsqueda sola. Patapez tendría que perdonarme por dejarlo atrás.

* * *

 **LES GUSTO!? BUENO AHORA SI A COMENTAR Y DARME IDEAS!**

 **PROXIMO CAP SERA UN POCO DE HIPO Y OTRO POCO DE ASTRID.**


	7. Una búsqueda infructuosa II

**HOLA! PARA LOS QUE QUERIAN OTRO CAP AQUI LO TIENEN! XD**

 **LES PIDO DISCULPAS POR NO PODER CONTESTAR A VUESTROS COMENTARIOS... EN MI PAÍS YA ES DE MADRUGADA ASÍ QUE ESTOY LUCHADO CONTRA EL SUEÑO, PERO ME HABÍA PROPUESTO SUBIR EL CAP ASÍ QUE NO HABÍA VUELTA ATRÁS.**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS POR COMENTAR... SI HE LEIDO SUS COMENTARIOS. QUIERO INVITARLOS A LEER MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS. QUE SON DEL UNIVERSO DE PERCY JACKSON Y DEL HOBBIT... SE QUE HAY ALGUNOS LECTORES QUE TAMBIEN COMPARTEN ESE GUSTO... ASI QUE ANIMENSE A LEER Y COMENTAR...**

 **NO QUIERO APURAR LA TRAMA ASI QUE TODAVIA HABRA UNA TERCERA PARTE... QUIERO CONSTRUIR LA PERSONALIDAD DE ASTRID CON PACIENCIA... PORQUE OBVIAMENTE DEBE HABER UN PROCESO ENTRE LA RUDEZA Y LA SUAVIDAD...**

 **POR CIERTO! QUIEN VIO LA SERIE DE NETFLIX DRAGONS: RACE TO THE EDGE!? ESTA SUPER GENIAL! SOLO SON 13 CAPS PERO SON SUPERGENIALOSOS! SI ALGUIEN ESTA INTERESADO EN VER LOS CAP SUBTITULADOS AL ESPAÑOL DEJEME UN PRIVADO O COMENTE PIDIÉNDOLO Y ME ANIMARE A SUBIR UN LINK DONDE PODRÉIS DESCARGARLOS...**

* * *

 **ASTRID**

Llevábamos más de 2 horas sin nada a la vista, simplemente mar. No habíamos visto ningún avistamiento cercano, simplemente mar y algún que otro dragón suelto del cual nos mantuvimos alejados, asi que nuestro camino se había tenido que desviar algunas veces.

-"Creo que estamos cerca de una isla…" dije mientras revisaba en el horizonte un avistamiento de alguna clase de isla… ojala encontremos alguna pista del paradero de Hipo. Aunque lo dudo, conociendo sus métodos seguramente no ha parado ni a descansar.

-"podríamos detenernos para descansar… ya sabes… los Gronckles no son precisamente resistentes por largos periodos…" Vi como Patapez se retorcía en su asiento. Realmente era de lo más incómodo sin una silla de montar… el dolor de pierna, ingle y sus alrededores era algo tormentoso…

-"Patapez…" dije tratando de no perder un poco la paciencia, yo no quería detenerme. Solo habíamos pasado casi 3 horas y ya quería descansar, ni siquiera era hora de comer. Esa era una de las razones por la cual quería irme sola, porque yo no me detendría por una simple molestia… pero claro que no podía pedir lo mismo de mi acompañante.

-"Astrid… sinceramente creo que nuestra búsqueda es inútil… pero lo hago porque es lo correcto…" Patapez giro su cabeza para desviar su mirada de la mía. Trate de no lanzarle mi hacha por lo que había dicho, pero no quería dar lugar a otra clase de preguntas.

-"A que te refieres?" pregunte un poco enfadada con que no mostrara interés en que encontremos a Hipo. Tal vez solamente Estoico, Bocón y yo estábamos preocupados por él… no podía ser posible.

-"Hipo… él se tomó el trabajo de dejar señuelos en todas las direcciones… porque?" Patapez solía ser igual que Hipo en ese aspecto… más observador, mas analítico, todos los demás éramos más impulsivos no nos deteníamos a valorar las opciones.

-"No lo sé…" dije tratando de que Patapez no me llevara al lado de pensar en lo que Hipo estuvo pensando porque seguramente me encontraría con respuestas que me harían recordar lo culpable que me sentía con respecto a él.

-"Simplemente él quiere desaparecer…" Patapez lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Y tal vez lo era para alguien como Hipo… o Patapez… pero para mí no era normal que el simplemente desapareciera de nuestras vida… mi vida.

-"Pero eso no tiene sentido… este es su hogar…" trate de encontrar la lógica de huir… trate de entender la lógica de simplemente desaparecer ahora que las cosas habían cambiado y todo iba a ser más positivo para Hipo… y para el resto de nosotros ahora que teníamos a los dragones en buenos términos.

-"Bueno digamos que no creo que Berk… sea un hogar en el que quisiera permanecer…" Patapez dudo un poco en la última parte de sus palabras. Un breve recuerdo de la nota que Hipo dejo me acusaba sin cesar. Solo era _circunstancial…_ y nunca sería un cambio meditado… Y tenía razón… pero tal vez eso era lo que necesitábamos para darnos cuenta de la condición en la que nos encontrábamos. Tal vez no era necesario que se fuera, sino que simplemente no enseñara a vivir en este nuevo mundo… el mundo que él nos quería mostrar…

-"Eso no tiene sentido…" susurre mientras negaba con la cabeza tratando de alejar los pensamientos que me agobiaban. También pude ver con más claridad que se trataba de una isla lo que había visto hace un par de kilómetros… Era mi oportunidad.

-"bueno no creo que cualquiera de nosotros soportara mejor que él todo lo que _tuvo que pasar_ …" Patapez susurro la última parte, sonaba más terrible de lo que parecía.

-"a que te refieres?" amenace un poco, tratando de no ser demasiado obvia en mi afán de querer saber todo acerca de Hipo me había perdido su vida en estos últimos 7 años… simplemente su vida había pasado y yo no sabía de él… absolutamente nada… eso me convertía en la _mejor amiga del mundo…_

-"escuche que una vez Patan casi lo ahoga en la fosa de los jabalíes…" las palabras de Patapez retumbaron en mi cerebro recordando algunas veces ver a Hipo con lágrimas pasivas cayendo por su rostro.

-"Que Patan hizo que cosa!?" fruncí el ceño con indignación… alguien tendría que empezar a pagar por esta clase de cosas que yo desconocía. Siempre pensé que su clase de abusos simplemente era su desprecio y algún que otro apodo… pero eso ya era indignante y repugnante.

-"No sabias? También le prendió fuego a la habitación que tenía en la herrería…" ese episodio si lo recordaba. Hipo se había quedado parado frente a la herrería viendo cómo se quemaba la parte posterior. No pedía ayuda… no gritaba. Solo miraba… una mirada perdida.

-"Eso fue un accidente…" dije yo tratando de entender como alguien podía llegar a esos niveles de maldad.

-"Eso fue lo que no hizo pensar… pero en realidad él provoco el incendio…" Patan había excedido los limites… yo me iba a encargar de nivelar las cosas… no podía creer que hubiera podido llegar a ese extremo para mantener intimidado a Hipo. Y si Hipo hubiera estado dentro… hubiera podido morir. Por otro lado no me sentía _moralmente_ con autoridad como para autoproclamarme su defensora.

-"Porque no sé esas cosas!?" grite un poco indignada… me dolía que le hubieran pasado esas cosas y yo no hice nada. Lo lamentable era que yo que debí ser la persona que estuviera para Hipo todos estos años simplemente había sido una espectadora de su dolor.

-"pensé que lo sabias… ya sabes…todo el mundo lo sabía" dijo la última parte como dando a entender que yo era parte de los que atormentaban a Hipo llamándolo inútil o bueno para nada… o como Patan y los gemelos que con sus bromas pesadas y demás se encargaban de minar su autoestima.

Sentía todo el peso de las acciones de los demás sobre mi… asfixiándome… acosándome… llamando a mi nombre como la culpable número uno por no haber hecho nada… por dejar que pasara por todo esto solo… solo para asegurarme mi seguridad y ser egoísta preocupándome de mis propios problemas… que no eran pocos y que en cierto punto eran tan grandes como los suyos.

-"te equivocas si piensas que odio a Hipo… simplemente no somos tan cercanos…" trague pesadamente la última parte sintiendo su ausencia más que nunca. Toda la rudeza y la fortaleza que me había forjado durante años se estaba desmoronando, pero por dentro, aun podía mantener la imagen de inquebrantable ante lo demás… aun podía… "como antes" susurre y gracias a los dioses que Patapez no me escucho. Ninguno de ellos hizo alguna alusión a que antes era amiga de Hipo y luego todo eso se desvaneció… supongo que como niños… algunas cosas se borran de nuestra mente… pero hay algunas cosas que jamás se borraran… jamás.

-"bueno eso fue algunas de las cosas que Patan y los gemelos hicieron con Hipo… asi que ahí tienes el por qué yo estoy seguro que no querría volver…" Meatlug empezó a serpentear en el aire y se le notaba cansado. No dije nada más con respecto a Hipo.

-"será mejor que nos detengamos…" Suspire señalando una zona despejada donde podríamos detenernos. Patapez empezó a descender con algo de apuro. Le indique a Stormfly que descendiera, pero en mi mente la conversación con Patapez daba vueltas… una y otra vez… estaba más que convencida que esta cruzada era mía… y Patapez bueno… tendría que esperar…

-"por fin tierra… es un poco incómodo volar sin una silla como Hipo…" En eso tenía razón… realmente era una experiencia dolorosa volar por más de 2 horas… Pero a mi poco o nada me importaba el dolor físico… cuando el emocional me estaba carcomiendo a medida que toda la vorágine de recuerdos me invadían.

-"lo se… tal vez Bocón pueda solucionar ese problema…" dije de manera despreocupada, pero dudaba mucho que en un futuro próximo Bocón pudiera hacer monturas para todos nosotros, ya que seguramente necesitaría mucho tiempo para analizar la mejor manera de hacer monturas para cada tipo de dragón y que eso no significara una pérdida del factor aerodinámico. Había visto muchos diseños de Hipo mientras que él estuvo en coma y era claro que hubo muchas pruebas y versiones preliminares de la aleta de Chimuelo y su silla de montar…

-"Espero que si… sino será una incomodidad duradera…" Patapez se movía incómodamente haciendo que yo mirara hacia otro lado, pero en mi mente ya tenía claro lo que iba a pasar. Me gire para ver a Patapez masajear las alas de Meatlug con animosidad. Sinceramente creo que Patapez valora más la compañía de su dragón que el de las personas ahora.

-"ahora… porque no buscar un poco de leña… yo llevare a los dragones a beber…" le hice una señas a Meatlug para que se acercara, ella dudo y giro su cabeza para buscar la aprobación de Patapez. Mientras que Stormfly frotaba su cabeza contra mi costado y gorjeaba de manera simpática.

-"estas segura?… ya sabes esta isla no creo que este deshabitada…" Patapez se veía nervioso… jamás había sido del todo seguro de sí mismo y supongo que parte de su seguridad recientemente adquirida se debía a que tenía a Meatlug siempre a su lado. Me sentía un poco culpable de lo que iba a hacer, porque sin temor a equivocarme Patapez entraría en un ligero pánico…

-"Patapez solo debes buscar leña…" le respondí tratando de quitar la importancia a lo que realmente podría resultar peligroso. Pero no podía perder más tiempo. Yo sabía que Stormfly podría volar mucho más tiempo. Estar con Patapez en esta búsqueda solo iba a retrasarme.

-"claro… Meatlug se buena chica…" Patapez le dio una pequeña caricia en la cara y luego su dragón se acercó con más confianza, aun eran un poco torpes las interacciones entre dragones y los que no eran sus respectivos jinetes. Pero poco a poco se iba perdiendo esa desconfianza natural, Stormfly gorjeo indicando hacia donde el rio sonaba. Patapez se giró y se dirigí en sentido opuesto hacia el bosque que se encontraba a unos metros.

Astrid había tenido mucho tiempo de revisar la habitación de Hipo mientras el dormía. Se había encontrado con toda clase de cosas, prototipos de armas grandes y pequeñas, nuevos estilos de espadas y escudos… También sistemas para canalizar el agua en todo Berk… era demasiado complejo pero a la vez interesante. Asimismo había encontrado un cuaderno de dibujo, donde había dibujado a la mayoría de personas de Berk. Bocón trabajando en la fragua, Estoico con barras de hielo sobre la cabeza, increíblemente estaba su madre Phlegma en el día de lavado junto a otras mujeres de la tribu. Los gemelos en el preciso momento en que se estaban dando un cabezazo con sus cascos nuevos… Patan besando sus abominables músculos. Patapez con una mirada de niño ansioso sosteniendo el libro sobre dragones. Muchos dibujos de Chimuelo… con la lengua afuera, con la mirada penetrante, con un árbol pequeño entre su boca, emulando lo que es lo más parecido a la sonrisa tímida de Hipo… Y por último un dibujo mío. El viento había hecho que parte de mi rostro estuviera cubierto por mis cabellos, mientras tenía mi hacha apoyada en el hombro y mi otra mano sobre mi cintura.

Tenía 7 años en ese momento… recuerdo que apenas podía con esa hacha, pero en su dibujo me veía completamente capaz de levantar esa hacha y mantenerla sobre mi hombro. Había visto una fortaleza y seguridad en mí que yo sabía que no poseía… pero que me esforzaba por reflejar. No por hipocresía sino porque si no era fuerte no podría sobresalir y tomar las riendas de mis decisiones.

Y encontré otro diario donde Hipo anotaba los aspectos más importantes de su relación Chimuelo. Como fue que logro siquiera acercarse a él. Había sido una experiencia aterradora ya que estar en las garras de un dragón y escuchar su rugido hizo que se desvaneciera. También fue allí que encontró sin saberlo la solución para _problema_ con Patapez… y aunque odiaba tener que usar esos conocimientos que nadie más poseía… era necesario para que su viaje no se retrasara más.

-"Lo siento Patapez… pero esta es mi búsqueda…" tome a Meatlug y empecé a rascarle la cabeza en la búsqueda de ese bendito punto del que tanto hablaba Hipo en su diario que era donde podría mandar a dormir a un dragón por un par de horas. Finalmente logre llegar a ese punto y Meatlug se desplomó como si hubiera muerto… con la lengua afuera y babeando azufre por su boca.

-"vamos chica… es hora de empezar…" Stormfly me miro con los ojos analizándome y luego dirigió una mirada compasiva hacia Meatlug "ella va a estar bien chica… solamente está descansando" Stormfly tomo un gran bocado de agua y yo llene ambos odre con agua. Deje el de Patapez junto a su dragón, asi como una pieza de pescado. Luego me subí al lomo de Stormfly y empezamos a ascender al cielo a toda velocidad rumbo a las siguientes islas en busca de pistas sobre el paradero de Hipo. Sabía que tenía que detenerse en algún momento a causa de su pierna, no sería fácil aguantar demasiadas horas de fricción sin necesitar descanso y alivio.

-"Donde estas Hipo? por favor no vayas más lejos…" susurre. Stormfly arrullo a modo de lamento y yo acaricie su cabeza con suavidad mientras nos dirigíamos al horizonte en busca del niño que se había hecho hombre y se había ido para buscar su destino… yo quería encontrarlo para ser parte de ese destino que el buscaba ahora.

* * *

 **AHORA BIEN... TIENEN MUCHOS MOTIVOS PARA COMENTAR! NO ME FALLEN! XD**

 **HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	8. Una búsqueda infructuosa III

**HOLA A TODOS!**

 **Primero que nada quiero disculparme con todos por demorar tanto en actualizar. Pasaron muchas cosas que no tiene sentido enumerarlas, ademas del hecho que les prometí un link para que descarguen la nueva serie. EN MI CUENTA DE TUMBLR (EscritorDeFics) hay una sección de descargas donde esta en link para descargarlo completo y con sub en español. Ademas no olviden seguirme y disfrutar de un poco de contenido de Como entrenar a tu dragón en mi blog. Allí pueden hacerme preguntas, enviarme algún aporte que quieran hacer y muchas cosas mas.**

 **Se darán cuenta que he cambiado de alias! ahora soy EscritorDeFics y ya no lo cambiare mas porque lo he unificado en todas mis cuentas: Tumblr, Wattpad y ahora Fanfiction)**

 **Quiero contarle que posiblemente entre a un trabajo donde el horario no me permita escribir tanto como quisiera (todavía no es 100% seguro) pero le comento para que no crean que he abandonado o algo asi. Igualmente en Tumblr subire adelantos (solo si muchos de ustedes me hacen saber que están siguiéndome o leyéndome en Tumblr) para mantenerlos al dia con mi progreso.**

 **Perdón** **por no responder a los comentarios. Sinceramente me deleito leyéndoles y me animan a escribir mas y mejor. Pero no dispongo de mucho tiempo ahora mismo. Este cap lo he escrito en el transcurso de este día y sinceramente me siento como que puedo seguir escribiendo mas, ha sido emocionante este cap para mi. Y explorar la naturaleza de Camicazi es sinceramente genial.**

 **No quiero preguntar esto. Porque casi ya tome una decisión. Pero quisiera saber sus opiniones para que en un futuro próximo pueda satisfacer la pareja que es de vuestro agrado. que prefieren Hipo/Astrid o Hipo/Camicazi? Ambos personajes son increíblemente interesantes, pero solo puedo escoger uno. Igualmente el momento romántico cumbre no sera hasta dentro de algunos (muchos) caps, mientras iré dando algunos vistazos de romanticismo o lo que se acerque a eso. Pero aun falta un poco.**

 **No se olviden de responder esa pregunta, es importante para mi.**

* * *

 **ASTRID**

Un día… y nada, solamente señuelos y falsos rastros que me condujeron a una cueva de terribles terrores… eso, un par de quemaduras y un estomago con gran hambre, ya que no había mucho que pescar y tenía que mantener a Stormfly con fuerzas para volar.

-"Que dices amiga… avanzamos un poco más…" Stormfly canturreo con cansancio, sabía que mi dragón no me diría que no, sabiendo lo angustiada que estaba por encontrar a Hipo. Pero dentro mí también estaba la compasión de no matara de agotamiento a Stormfly "que tal si descansamos un poco" Stormfly gimió suavemente y nos dirigió hacia un pequeña elevación en medio del mar para poder descansar. Era lo suficientemente grande como para que pudiésemos estirarnos y descansar.

Mientras nos acomodábamos saque de una de las aljabas el último pescado que teníamos, no tenía el corazón para quitárselo a Stormfly, además que Stormfly olfateo el pez y estaba tan ansiosa por devorarlo. Se lo lance y brinco para embocárselo en el aire.

-"Buena chica!" seguí rebuscando en la aljaba y solo quedaba un pedazo de pan… gracias a los dioses todavía no estaba enmohecido. Al menos podría comer algo decente antes de preocuparme por obtener alimento. Era escaso lo que podíamos pescar… en Berk simplemente tomábamos las canastas repletas de pescado fresco que traían los barcos de pesca… aquí había que buscarse el propio sustento.

 **1 día después...**

Tenía la boca seca… el agua dulce escaseaba… no habíamos visto tierra firme hace muchas horas cuando abandonamos un isla llena de terrores terribles. Habíamos logrado pescar algo, aunque era muy poco y debía mantener a Stormfly con la mayor cantidad de alimento para que tuviera fuerzas.

Fue uno de esos momentos en los que me pregunte porque Stormfly no podía pescar… Chimuelo si podía y sin ningún inconveniente. Patapez y los demás también tenían ese problema. Era necesario que nosotros fuéramos a buscar los peces para ellos.

 **3 días después…**

La falta de agua estaba empezando a hacer mella en mi salud, sentía un dolor en la espalda que nada podía aliviar, Stormfly trato de mantener caliente esa zona durante las noches, pero tampoco fue una solución… necesitaba agua… Y Thor parecía no querer compadecerse de mí porque tampoco había ningún avistamiento de lluvia cerca.

 **5 días después…**

No sabía exactamente donde estaba, pero se veía como un lugar donde podía parar… Stormfly ya no podía volar más… había tratado de mantenernos donde las corrientes de aire no son tan fuertes, pero finalmente su fuerza se fue agotando. Conseguimos comida, pero no la suficiente como para soportarlo más… sentía que la cabeza me iba a explotar.

Tratamos de planear para que no tuviera que batir las alas, pero las corrientes de aire nos empujaban ligeramente. Trate de mantener el control sobre Stormfly… pero no pude y una de sus alas impacto fuertemente contra la rama de una de los arboles… estábamos tan cerca de poder aterrizar sin inconvenientes que maldije en voz alta al saber que nuestros aterrizaje sería más complicado… mi dragón gimió de dolor mientras retraía su ala y empezamos a caer girando sobre muestro eje. Sentía que tenía que hacer una oración a Odín para que me protegiera de esta caída…

Finalmente a unos pocos metros del suelo intente saltar para no caer sobre Stormfly… pero cuando lo hice no me percate que estábamos en un terreno lleno de rocas… demasiado tarde… ya estaba en el aire… sabía que esto no terminaría bien para ninguna de las dos.

Sentí un hormigueo que me recorrió, luego una luz blanca en mis ojos… luego la desorientación… y finalmente el dolor que no podía ser expresado… el dolor que llevo hacia la oscuridad.

 **HIPO**

-"Vamos!" grite mientras esta niña llamada Camicazi venía detrás mío un poco a regañadientes. No habíamos tenido demasiado tiempo de interactuar, pero algo era seguro no podía fiarme del todo con ella. En nuestro primer encuentro no dudo en desarmarme y de no ser por Chimuelo tal vez estaría en una oscura y fría cárcel en este rincón olvidado de todos los dioses.

-"Estas seguro de _esto_?" Habíamos llegado a un acuerdo pacífico en cuanto a que yo le enseñaría como entrenar a su propio dragón… a cambio de comida, medicina y otras provisiones. El pescado no era problema ya que Chimuelo tenia buen instinto para conseguir comida suficiente para ambos.

-"Completamente… tal vez la que debería estar preocupada debas ser tú!" trate de aligerar un poco el ambiente. Chimuelo nos seguía atrás y casi pude sentir que soltaba un bufido gracioso. Por otro lado Camicazi tenía una mirada penetrante que casi estaba por quemarme la nuca.

-"Sabes que no ayuda a mi confianza el que digas esas cosas…" sabía que estaba bromeando en cuanto a lo de _confianza_. Camicazi era realmente una guerrera.

No fue sino hasta la mañana siguiente de nuestro primer encuentro que pude observarla con detenimiento. Su aspecto era realmente intimidante. Su cabello era rubio y no estaba sujeto ni trenzado simplemente fluía y se movía con el viento. Usaba una banda de cuero con detalles metálicos propia de la cultura vikinga que indicaba que aún era una doncella. Dos pequeñas trenzas salían de los costados de su cabeza y se perdían en la parte trasera donde eran sostenidas por cuero teñido de rojo opaco. Habían leyendas sobre que las mujeres de Bog-Burglars usaban la sangre de animales y sus víctimas humanas para teñir sus ropas, asi que tenía un poco de lógica pensar que ese cuero rojo era un poco de la sangre de algún desafortunado animal… o peor aún… alguna persona. Usaba una túnica sin mangas de color violeta desteñido de una sola pieza que terminaba a la mitad de sus piernas. Una banda de tela de color más oscuro que el de su túnica cruzaba su pecho y en su cintura formaba un cinturón donde descansaba una espada y una daga. Usaba también unos leggins negros debajo de la túnica y unas botas de cuero labrado que terminaban a la altura del pliegue de sus rodillas. Llevaba también un chaleco negro profundo y en la parte superior de sus brazos llevaba unos aros de plata. Su mirada era fría y dura como el acero… pero a pesar de eso pude ver algo diferente en ella, algo parecido a la compasión… pero estaba tan bien camuflado que nadie podría pensar que estaba allí. Y sus ojos eran como las aguas cristalinas celestes.

-"Creo que haría falta más que eso para restar la confianza de la hija de la _grandísima Bertha_ " dije sin mucha convicción, porque todavía no estaba seguro si el sarcasmo era bien recibido por ella. Habían pasado ya 5 días y no era precisamente una relación de amistad lo que teníamos, sino más bien una relación de necesidad. Yo quería alimentos, medicina y otras cosas, pero no podía llevármelas simplemente gratis, ella me exigió algo a cambio. Decir que me sorprendió su petición era poco, asi que accedí siempre y cuando no usara esos conocimientos para eliminar más dragones.

-"sabes que puedo sentir tu sarcasmo en lo de _grandísima_?" Su voz era un susurro peligroso, y el color de su voz era tan peculiar que no podía compáralo con nada por el momento.

-"no podría ser de otra forma…" trate de calmar sus ánimos severos dándole una ligera sonrisa, pero si hay algo que deben aprender sobre estas mujeres es que desde que salen del vientre de sus madres saben que no hay lugar para la misericordia, no hay lugar para la debilidad y sin duda no hay lugar para nada tan estúpido como el amor. O al menos es lo que se decía de ellos y estos casi confirmando esas teorías.

-"no creo que puedo hacer esto…" No me sentía orgulloso de ver el temor o la inseguridad en Camicazi y seguramente no me dejaría recordárselo sin amputarme algún miembro.

-"llevamos 2 días postergándolo… y sabes pronto me iré… debes hacerlo…" para ese momento estábamos en el borde de un acantilado en el lado opuesto a la isla asi que era seguro. Camicazi me había contado que cada vez que un hombre aparecía por su lado de la isla tenía dos opciones un combate por su vida o simplemente resignarse a convertirse en un esclavo y ser vendido a los traficantes que llevaban _mercancía_ hacia roma. Asi que desde ese punto de vista no era seguro para mí poner un pie en ese lugar.

-"te vas?" la mirada de Camicazi se tornó adusta y misteriosa. No sabía si fue prudente haber dicho eso, tal vez estaba pensando en obligarme a aquedarme y ser un esclavo aquí… No había salido de Berk para convertirme en un paria en otro lugar.

-"hablaste con tu madre sobre nuestro secreto?" su mirada se tornó perpleja por un momento y luego u suspiro de frustración. No podríamos hacer nada más sin que su madre no se enterara. Aunque todavía no tenía su propio dragón y solo le mostraba las cosas con Chimuelo no podía mostrarle como lanzar ataque y esas cosas porque alertaríamos a su tribu de mi presencia.

-"yo pensaba hacerlo hoy…" Ella intento sonar determinada pero sabía que realmente era difícil para ella enfrentarse a alguien tan intimidante como su madre. Y no podía culparla, yo tampoco había tenido el valor para hablar con mi padre con respecto a Chimuelo.

-"no lo harás… lo se…." Ella me dio una mirada que me hizo retroceder un poco. Tal vez dudar de su valor y esas cosas no eran lo más sabio por el momento. Al ver mi reacción se relajó ligeramente.

-"quiero hacerlo créeme…" sonreí con un poco de nostalgia, tal vez a su manera Camicazi estaba tratando de decirme _no te vallas._ Pero era lo mejor, todavía tenía todo un camino que recorrer. Quería conocer las tierras más cálidas. Donde no hiciera tanto frio y no fuer aun problema para mi pierna amputa. El frio de Berk y aun el de esta parte del mundo era muy frio y doloroso. Había momento en el que el dolor me superaba y solo podía gemir de agonía.

-"me iré Camicazi… este no es un buen lugar para Chimuelo y para mi…" Camicazi arrugo la frente al escuchar que este no era un buen lugar, pero supongo que entendió a que me refería porque no dijo nada al respecto.

-"le diré… te lo prometo…" Realmente quería creer en su palabra, pero sinceramente me parecía que Betha era doblemente testaruda y malhumorada que mi padre, asi que tal vez sería como hablar con una pared. Me subí el Chimuelo mientras preparaba lo que sería posiblemente la última de mis lecciones antes de que finalmente fuésemos a buscar un dragón para Camicazi. Ella respiro hondo mientras veía a través del acantilado, tan alto que a cualquiera podría darle vértigo, pero debía superar esa clase de obstáculos si pretendía montar un dragón.

-"sino saltas… te empujaré… asi de simple…" dije un poco en broma, pero al ver la mirada desafiante y adusta en su rostro no pude evitar determinarme a hacerlo no importa si me costaba la otra pierna, Camicazi tendría que ver que también puedo ser decidido.

-"no lo harías…" susurro mortalmente como si su sola postura y su mirada acerada me hiciera desistir. Sonreí ligeramente.

-"que no?" Entonces ella supo que no estaba bromeando. Le di un pequeño toque a Chimuelo y con su pata delantera la empujo al vacío. Ambos sonreímos al ver como la temible Camicazi caía con todo y su ferocidad.

-"Hipoooooooooooooooooooooooooo" grito y casi era música en mis oídos. Al menos ella me tenía a mí y a Chimuelo que no la dejaríamos caer, pero recuerdo cuando mi armes de seguridad se desprendió en pleno vuelo… pensé que moriría y simplemente no podría tener otra oportunidad de sentir la libertad.

-"Vamos amigo… hay una damisela en apuros" Nos lanzamos al vacío en busca de Camicazi que ya no estaba gritando mi nombre, pero claramente no era feliz de caer al vacío. Chimuelo impulso su cuerpo para alcanzarla.

-"Hijo de troll! Maldito gusano! Come ratas!" Sus palabras resonaron en mi mente como un recuerdo doloroso que me embargo y la punzada más fuerte que alguna vez sentí se produjo en mi pecho quitándome el aliento.

-"sabes que podría dejar morir no?" Mi voz no sonaba tranquilo sino más bien dura y fría como la de Camicazi. Su mirada se volvió un poco dubitativa y preocupada, pero a pesar de eso no podría dejarla caer "Tienes que alinearte…" le dije apartando la mirada ya íbamos a más de la mitad del camino y no quedaba mucho tiempo para una maniobra que había querido probar con Chimuelo hace mucho. Me adelante para que Camicazi pudiera posicionarse y acomodarse en la montura, aunque era solamente para una persona quedaba mucho espacio para otra más, no es que pensara llevar a alguien a mis espaldas todo el tiempo.

-"Vamos arriba!" grito ella cuando finalmente se abrazó a mi cuerpo. Pero yo tenía otra cosa en mente. Toque la cabeza de Chimuelo para transmitirle mi confianza.

-"Espera…" dije y Chimuelo siguió mis órdenes y casi estábamos por estrellarnos con el océano cuando grite "Ahora amigo!" y Chimuelo abrió sus alas y la sensación de vértigo, adrenalina fue increíble cómo íbamos frenando para luego elevarnos nuevamente. El atardecer rayaba en el horizonte y al frente nuestro solo había grande y vasto mar. Casi podía sentir la nostalgia dañina de mi pasado inmediato que me perseguía dolorosamente. Como si me atara de pies y manos y me reclamara para la infelicidad de nunca olvidar y siempre comparar mi pasado mi presente y no dejarme soñar con un futuro.

-"Si no fuera porque solo tú puedes montar a Chimuelo te atravesaría con mi daga ahora mismo…" No pude evitar reírme un poco de las palabras de Camicazi. Finalmente lo había logrado. Era momento del siguiente paso. Buscar su propio dragón.

-"Mañana iremos a buscar un dragón adecuado para ti… asi que tiene toda la noche para pensar en que dragón quieres" Rogaba a todos los dioses que no eligiera un Nadder… mi mente seguía relacionando a Camicazi con Astrid, eran tan similares en muchos aspectos y tan distintas en otros. Y si ella tenía un Nadder sería demasiado torturador como para soportarlo.

* * *

 **QUE LES PARECIO? AHORA ES VUESTRO TURNO DE COMENTAR! ADELANTE!**

 **SI SE PREGUNTAN QUE PASO ANTES? EL PROXIMO CAP SERA UN FALSHBACK SOBRE ESO... XD NO SE ANGUSTIEN NO PLANEABA SALTAR ESA PARTE! =)**


	9. NOTA DE AUTOR

Queridos lectores:

Desde que tengo memoria siempre he querido escribir algo que las personas puedan leer y admirar. No puedo expresar la sorpresa que me genero los primeros comentarios o review tanto aquí como en Wattpad.

Hace mucho tiempo que no he actualizado ninguna de mis historias. Y lo lamento tanto. No ha sido porque no he querido hacerlo. En principio fue porque mi pc de escritorio se arruino y no me encontraba en una posición como para comprarme una nueva. No ha sido sino hasta hace unos días que me compre una notebook para poder volver a aquello que tanto amo. Escribir.

Hace unos días atrás que charlaba con una gran amiga me percate de lo mucho que echaba de menos escribir y de todas aquellas noches hermosas sentado bajo una tenue luz y darle rienda suelta a la imaginación y poder "ver" a los personajes desarrollar todos los diálogos, emociones y pensamientos que escribía. Realmente lo echo de menos. Es más, estoy disfrutando del sonido de las teclas mientras escribo esto.

Quisiera disculparme con todos aquellos que me escribieron un comentario, un mp o simplemente con favs o follows, haciéndome saber que les gusto la el capítulo o la historia en general. También me he sentido mal por todos aquellos que me pedían continuar con la historia. Lamento no haber podido hacerlo.

Ahora mismo me encuentro dispuesto a escribir y empezar a actualizar mis historias. NO SERA FÁCIL, ya que soy consciente que debo empaparme nuevamente del mundo que abandone por tanto tiempo.

Por ultimo espero no perder seguidores. Estoy sorprendido de tener un poco más de 100 ¡Son números que no pensé tener jamás!

Saludos

EscritorDeFics

P.D: Me ayudaría mucho si pudieran decirme con que historia empezar el retorno a la escritura.


End file.
